Elegido por el Aura
by Kachorro
Summary: Jaden es un entrenador pokemon que emprende su viaje, cuando un pokemon extraño lo ataca dejándolo inconsciente, al despertar se encuentra rodeado de seres que parecen una mezcla de pokemon y humanos lo cuales posen habilidades pokemon. ¿que le depara el destino en este nuevo lugar? 17 por el contenido. cap 7 up
1. Prologo

Hola cachorro reportándose con un proyecto nuevo.

La historia original de Pokemon Mundo misterioso pertenece a Nintendo (Game Freak) y Satoshi Tajiri, yo solo cree esta historia con el fin de entretener a los lectores que gusten de estos juegos.

Los personajes a continuación son Oc basados en personajes que se podrían dar a conocer como pokemon mitad humano con las habilidades de dichos pokemon cada uno de ellos con un nombre distinto.

Prologo.

Xxx: (preocupados) Jaden!

Xxx: -frustrado- Lucario estúpido, sabía perfectamente que nosotros detendríamos el ataque de Darkrai, Deoxis y Duscknoir –decía golpeando el piso mientras caían lagrimas de impotencia-, no tenia por que hacerse el héroe -Menciono un chico de cabellos azabache con alas negras en su espalda, vistiendo una camisa verde rasgada del pecho y unos pantalones cafés semi rotos.

Jaden Pov

Oigo los gritos preocupados de mis amigos, no se por que tanto alboroto, eh acabado con el malvado de Darkrai al fin, se supone que no deberían de llorar... por alguien que tenia un destino el cual cumplir… sin duda los extrañare a todos y cada uno de ellos…

Sousuke ese Tyranitar loco si que es un gran amigo pero muy cabezota jejeje sin duda muchas aventuras hemos vivido juntos… aunque el muy maldito aun me debe 1500 pokedolares tsk.

Deyko… maldito orgulloso, no hay duda que nació para ser un Charizard a pesar de ser extraño y tener su pelo negro y las alas negras, según dice su padre era igual a el mientras su madre y hermanos eran pelirojos.

Azzuen… aun me debe varios combates, dice que sus espadas de jade son mucho mejores que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de darse el estilo del muy genial solo por ser un Gallade lamento no volver para mostrarle lo contrario.

Rias y Akeno… ambas son buenas chicas esa Pidgeot puede ser algo presumida y sábelo todo pero sabe como trabajar cuando es debido, al contrario de Akeno que sabe como escabullirse de sus deberes sabe salir con sutileza… esperen ella también me debe dinero grrr esa Arbok me debe mas que Sousuke… aunque de que me quejo como si algún dia me fuera apagar la muy tacaña.

Alex, sigue siendo algo tetrico y misterioso, que salga con mi hermana no ayuda mucho, pero seria al unico que le confiaria su vida.

Equipo cerberus... esas chicas son únicas jejeje, no dejan de llamarme alfa, desde que salve a sus hijos... Hana, Akina y Kasumi... que extraño grupo conformado por una Migthyena, Arcanine y una Ninetails, son unas chicas muy hermosas y peligrosas.

Equipo chibi, esos mocosos me han tratado como su padre desde que llegue aquí sobre todo la pequeña Suki y la pequeña Hikari, la pequeña poochyena y la vulpix son unas linduras, me alegra que me consideren su padre, por el lado de Kiba... pues ese growlithe es especial, es un cabeza hueca que nunca se rinde.

Lulu y Clair ambas son unas Ilusionistas bastante buenas, sin duda la Zoroark y la gardevoir saben como motivar a los demás cuando es necesario.

Mai... bueno no se mucho de May... a decir verdad me dio miedo como se acerco a mi, ella es muy apartada de las demás.

Lala... como no extrañar a mi hermana, esa chica no lastimaría ni una mosca es muy inocente aun apesar de que esa Togekiss es mayor que yo.

Pero en especial lo que mas me duele es separarme de ellas. Ely, Nyu, sin duda son las mas especiales en mi vida, fueron las primeras que conocí al llegar aquí y los tres formamos el equipo White claw. Sin duda mi vida sin esa Glaceon y esa Mew será muy difícil jejeje… esperen un poco ¿vida? a caso yo ¿seguiré viviendo en el mundo del que provengo? o ¿desapareceré como una vil bacteria que mure después de tanto tiempo?

Bueno no me hace nada mal recordar lo todas aquellas aventuras antes de ahogarme en este pozo sin fondo.

Bueno espero que este proyecto sea de su agrado.


	2. la llegada de un pokemon extraño

Renuncia de derechos:

La historia original de Pokemon Mundo misterioso pertenece a Nintendo (Game Freak) y Satoshi Tajiri, yo solo cree esta historia con el fin de entretener a los lectores que gusten de estos juegos.

Los personajes a continuación son Oc basados en personajes que se podrían dar a conocer como pokemon mitad humano con las habilidades de dichos pokemon cada uno de ellos con un nombre distinto.

Bueno aquí comenzare con el primer capitulo de:

Aventuras en el Mundo de Pokemon

Cap. 1 La llegado de un pokemon extraño.

Cerca de Howltown vemos a un chico emprender su viaje pokemon, en su apariencia se puede ver que es de una estatura media, su pelo color negro azulado, trae puesto un pantalon Jeans azul, una camiseta blanca con un collar del cual colgaba un pequeño colmillo y unos tenis negros, su piel color arena y sus ojos eran de color ambar.

Jaden Pov.

Mi nombre es Jaden Kosaka tengo 17 años y se podría decir que acabo de comenzar mi viaje pokemon, se preguntaran por que a una edad tan larga… bueno pues eso se debe a mi madre la cual se enfrentaba a una terrible enfermedad que la tenia al borde de la muerte, ya que había sido atacada por un pokemon extraño, en una de sus investigaciones el cual la había envenenado de gravedad y no podían identificar las propiedades del veneno. Yo la estuve cuidando durante 5 años ya que el veneno la consumía poco a poco, haciendo que yo comenzara a tener miedo y odio a los pokemon, lo cual me hizo alejarme de ellos, al ver que habían causado la muerte de mi madre… pero un día encontré una carta, si una carta de despedida.

_Carta:_

_Querido hijo se que después de que me haya ido te sentirás solo y querrás parar tu viaje pokemon, y te pediré lo siguiente no lo pares por favor, no renuncies a tu sueño yo quiero que te vuelvas el mejor entrenador pokemon de todos así como una vez lo hizo tu padre._

_El profesor Trevor dijo que te tomes el tiempo necesario, ya que te tiene apartado un pokemon especial que se que cuidaras al igual que a Riolu e Eevee._

_Cuídate hijito y el día que nos volvamos a encontrar en el paraíso de Arceus, espero que me puedas contar todas tus hazañas._

_Con amor tu madre._

Después de haber leído eso llore como nunca lo había hecho y decidí cumplir el deseo de mi madre y renacer ese sueño para hacerla sentir orgullosa. Ahora me dirijo a Terra city por mi ultima medalla para ingresar a la liga de Sabas, dicen que su líder Leaf es muy bueno y que su Venusaur y su Torterra son sus mejores pokemon, por mi parte en mi equipo tengo el Lucario que hace poco era un Riolu y a mi pequeña Eevee los cuales me acompañaron toda mi niñez, mi confiable Gardevoir, Mi poderoso Tyranitar y mi astuto Mightyena… junto a mi pokemon Inicial Charizard.

He caminado por Terra city en búsqueda del Gimnasio planta, esta ciudad es bonita y se ve que tiene una gran cantidad de personas.

Fin del Pov

Jaden: bueno parece que llegue. – dijo observando el edificio que tenia pinta de invernadero.

Jaden camino por el Gimnasio el cual tenia bastante vegetación hasta que encontró a una chica de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color… traía puesto una camiseta sin mangas blancas, con un short verde y unas sandalias amarillas, a decir verdad era una chica muy bonita la cual estaba sentada rodeada de pequeños pokemon tipo planta.

Jaden: buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jaden y vengo a retar a el líder de gimnasio.

Leaf: estas de suerte, yo soy la líder de Gimansio, soy Leaf, cariño. Dijo guiñando un ojo.

El chico se sonrojo bastante, la chica era muy cariñosa y mencione bonita… ya listos cada uno en su lado de la arena se disponen a luchar.

Leaf: esta será una batalla 3 contra 3 estas listo lindura.- comento la chica guiñando el ojo a nuestro protagonista.

Jaden: esta bien… Charizard sal!- dijo arrojando una pokeball del cual salió un enorme lagarto naranja con alas y su cola encendida en una flama.

Charizard: Groahhh!- se presento lanzado fuego a lo idiota.

Leaf: Venusaur sal!- dijo arrojando una pokeball del cual salió un enorme pokemon de color verde con una gran flor en su espalda.

Venusau: sur!.

Jaden: Charizard ataque ala!

Charizard se elevo en los aires y dio un fuerte golpe con sus alas las cuales brillaban.

Leaf: Venusaur estas bien ¿estas bien?

Venasaur: sur. Exclamo el pokemon con su voz grave.

Leaf: Venasaur usa esporas.

El enorme pokemon comenzó a lanzar sus esporas las cuales llenaban el escenario.

Jaden: Charizard disípalo con tus alas.

Charizard: Groahhh!- comenzó a agitar sus alas disipando el polvo.

Jaden: Charizard lanza llamas.

Charizard: Groah! El pokemon saco una gran llamarada de su hocico la cual rostizo por completo al pokemon planta.

Leaf: oh no Venasaur regresa - dijo usando la pokeball- Bayleaf ve.

Al lanzarlo apareció un pokemon con forma de dinosaurio de color verde palido.

Jaden: Charizard regresa, Gardevoir ve.- apareció la figura de un pokemon casi humanoide de pelo verde y ojos rojos.

Leaf: Bayleaf usa derribo.

Bayleaf: Bay.- dijo lanzándose contra el pokemon psíquico.

Jaden: Gardevoir usa protección.

Gardevoir: Gardevoir – en eso una barrera circular le impidió el paso a el pokemon plata.

Leaf: Bayleaf hoja navaja.

Bayleaf: Bay!- en eso varias hojas impactaban contra la fortaleza del pokemon psíquico.

Jaden: Gardevoir usa Hypnosis.

Los ojos del pokemon de Jaden se volvieron azules e hizo que el pokemon de Leaf durmiera.

Leaf: oh no!

Jaden: ahora Gard usa Fuerza psíquica.

Obedeciendo a su amo un pulso empujo al pokemon planta dejándolo fuera de combate.

Leaf: vaya chico lo haces muy bien, pero veamos que tan bueno eres contra mi pequeña. – dijo depositando al herido Bayleaf para lanzar su ultimo pokemon.

Jaden: ya veremos

Leaf: Torterra.

Jaden: bien hecho Gard regresa, Lucario ve.

Lucario: grrr. Dijo apareciendo un Pokemon con apariencia de lobo el cual estaba parado en dos patas, mientras este miraba a la tortuga con el bonsái de gran tamaño.

Leaf: Torterra usa latigo sepa.

Jaden: Lucario esquiva y usa ataque rápido.

Lucario: grrr.

Leaf: Torterra usa destello.

La enorme tortuga obedeció y dejo deslumbrado el lugar aprovechando que ni Lucario ni Jaden podían ver continuo con su siguiente orden.

Leaf: Latigo sepa.

La enorme tortuga obedeció sacando unos látigos que atraparon a Lucario de Jaden de piernas manos y cuello.

Leaf: usa drenadora y luego azótalo.

En eso la gran tortuga soltó unas semillas que atraparon mas al pobre Lucario el cual parecía algo paralizado por la situación de los látigos y las drenadoras, después comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo de manera violenta.

Jaden: nooo Lucario.

Leaf: hohohoo no te preocupes querido ya terminare con el.

Jaden: Lucario.

El Lucario estaba muy dañado ya que recibía los azotes en el suelo y las drenadoras le quitaban la energía, pero todo paro ya que Leaf dio la siguiente orden.

Leaf: torterra usa rayo solar.

La gran tortuga comenzó a cargar el Rayo y.

Jaden: ahora.

El Lucario desapareció de la vista de todos.

Leaf: ¿donde esta?

Jaden: aura esfera!

Entonces una esfera de gran tamaño apareció impacto desde el tacho sobre la cabeza de el torterra dejándolo rendido.

Jaden: gane sii.

Leaf: no hay duda que eres un buen entrenador toma te hago entrega de la medalla hoja.

Jaden: gracias.

Después de haber ganado, Jaden se dirigía a el centro pokemon pero algo extraño comenzó a pasar, el entorno a su alrededor se volvía de colores extraños y entonces apareció, este era un pokemon de aspecto tétrico y de ojos verdes que lo ataco dejándolo inconsciente.

Ahora el pokemon extraño lo cargo y lo metió del lugar del cual salió y pudo observar como el chico comenzaba a cambiar… en el aparecieron unas orejas azules, unos guantes negros y unas botas negras, sin mencionar que una esponjosa cola azul también se presento mientras que este pokemon tenia pelo largo blanco, una gabardina negra, ojos verdes, piel pálida, un chaleco rojo (chaleco de traje) un pantalón negro y unos zapatos.

Jaden y el pokemon (por así llamarlo) aparecieron en una playa y este pokemon extraño al darse cuenta de donde estaba procedió a continuar con su misión, pero fue interrumpido al escuchar unas voces acercarse y tuvo que dejar al chico tendido en la arena de la playa.

Xxx: vamos Ely tenemos que encontrar a un integrante mas para nuestro equipo. Decía una chica de pelo rosa el cual terminaba en sus hombros, en su cabeza o mas bien sobre el pelo se podían apreciar unas orejas similares a las de un gato. Sus ojos eran verdes, vestía una camiseta de tirantes rosa y una falda del mismo color, debajo de esta una cola similar a un felino de pelaje rosa y unas zapatillas deportivas color blanco.

Ely: tranquila Nyu, ya veremos si la persona que buscamos es el indicado y no un pervertido como Sousuke. Le contesto a su amiga, esta chica tenia el pelo azul acua, su cabello se extendía hasta su espalda y por su rostro se paseaban dos mechones de pelo los cuales terminaban a ambos lados de su rostro, ella vestía una camiseta azul con toques de blanco, mientras que traía un pantalón corto, dejando ver una cola peluda azul aqua.

Nyu: -emocionada- pero tiene que ser alguien fuerte, que nos trate como princesas y nos quiera mucho y nos consienta y nos de dulces y…

Ely: -suspirando- esto va para largo.

Nyu: -asustada- Ely, Ely, Ely, ven rápido acabo de encontrar un herido.

Ely: -impactada- ¿que? -se fue corriendo y miro al chico de pelo azul acostado boca abajo- Nyu tenemos que llevarlo con Whitney.

Nyu: si claro.

Al voltearlo pudieron observar con mayor detenimiento al chico el cual se miraba inconsciente y las chicas no lograron evitar el pequeño rubor en su rostro, dejando eso de lado las chicas se llevaron al desmayado por todo el pueblo, hasta que llegaron a una casa chica donde encontraron a una joven con pequeños cuernos sobre su cabeza los cuales se tapaban con su pelo negro el cual llegaba a su espalda, traía puesto un vestido color rosa, el cual resaltaba perfectamente su figura, por no decir mas. Su piel era blanca como la nieve.

Nyu: Whitney necesitamos un favor.

Whitney: -seria- no me uniré a su equipo de exploradores.

Ely: olvida eso, te traemos un herido.

Whitney: ¿ahora a quien invito a una cita a ti o a Nyu?

Ely: no es uno de esos heridos, este lo encontramos inconsciente en la playa.

Whitney: veamos, colóquenlo sobre la cama. –Sorprendida- por Arceus!

Ely/Nyu: ¿tiene algo grave?

Whitney: encontraron a un chico Lucario y estos son muy pocos y raros en su especie, parece estar en su plena juventud –sigue examinando- mmm no parece tener fracturas internas y tiene unas cuantas externas pero no muy graves, solo parece agotamiento, bueno veamos como funciona esto… Campana sanadora- con dichas palabras el cuerpo del chico se iluminó y las heridas cerraban poco a poco.

Ely: un Lucario, mi abuela me conto que hace mucho conoció uno.

Nyu: ¿y crees que Lucario san estará bien?

Whitney: los Lucario eran conocidos por una gran fortaleza dudo que esto lo haya dañado… no se preocupen chicas su novio estará bien –dijo sonriendo, causando el efecto esperado… ambas chicas estaban demasiado rojas- bueno creo que lo mejor será que me lo dejen aquí ya mañana podrán venir a visitarlo ahora solo deberá descansar.

Ely: ¿pero?

Whitney: no se preocupen yo estaré pendiente de el.

Mientras esto pasaba en el mundo exterior algo pasaba en la mente de Jaden.

Jaden: diablos ¿donde estoy?

Xxx: estas en tu mente y gracias a que logre intervenir no moriste -dijo una voz serena-

Jaden: ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estas?

Xxx: por ahora no puedo responder tus preguntas, ya que te agotarías con lo que el destino te tiene preparado joven amigo.

Jaden: ¿el destino? Espera- observando su cuerpo- ¿Qué me paso?

Xxx: eso es a lo que me refería, tu Lucario se sacrifico por ti.

Jaden: ¿que? -cae de rodillas llorando- Lucario ¿por que?

Xxx: por que el te era fiel y ate quería mucho, los Lucario tienen el instinto de proteger a aquellos que aprecian y aman… escucha hijo ahora están en una tierra donde hay criaturas las cuales pueden ser llamados pokehumanos, ellos no son 100% humanos ya que poseen extremidades, rasgos y poderes de pokemon.

Jaden: ¿entonces yo?

Xxx: asi es Jaden, Lucario se sacrifico y te dejo todas sus técnicas y habilidades para que pudieras sobrevivir, ya que un humano normal no podría vivir aquí.

Jaden: Lucario… Mamá no los defraudare.

Xxx: mi tiempo se acaba, Jaden pero nos seguiremos comunicando, lo que te puedo decir es que tu al cumplir tu destino tienes 2 opciones, regresar a tu tierra por lo cual debes morir o puedes vivir aquí como un pokehumano, esa decisión solo te pertenece a ti.

Jaden: ¿pero?

Xxx: volveremos a hablar hijo… solo espera.

Fuera de la mente de Jaden.

La joven de nombre Whitney miraba preocupada como Jaden se movía en la cama tal y como si se tratara de una pesadilla lo que lo inquietaba ya que decía incoherencias.

Jaden: -despertando de golpe- no… -respiración ahitada- ah ah ah no.

Whitney: ¿te encuentras bien?

Jaden miro a la chica y pudo apreciar a una hermosa chica con ciertas características curiosas que la delataban como una Miltank, las mas evidentes un busto enorme, cuernos en su cabeza y una cola como la de dicho pokemon.

Whitney: ¿tienes nombre?

Jaden: …

Whitney: tranquilo, no te lastimare.

Jaden: mi… mi nombre es Jaden.

Fin.


	3. Equipo White Claw

Hola yo aquí de nuevo con este fic bueno pasemos al capitulo.

Una pequeña aclaración estarán apareciendo nombres de personajes conocidos, pero no tienen nada que ver con esos animes externos a este pero de todas maneras hago renuncia de derechos ante esos nombres.

Ahora comencemos.

Jaden Pov:

Al despertarme veo que todo esto no ha sido un sueño, en verdad me trasforme en eso que la voz desconocida me dijo… ahora soy un pokehumano, pero tengo miedo este mundo es muy extraño, alguien me llama y al posar mi vista sobre esa voz, me doy cuenta que proviene de una chica, es muy bonita no logro esconder mi sonrojo.

Es extraño, ni en mis sueños hubiera pensado que terminaría en esta situación siendo una criatura con poderes, pero debo poner todo de mi, si quiero regresar a mi lugar de origen.

Fin de pov.

Whitney: no te asustes, no te hare daño.

Jaden: …

Whitney: ¿como te llamas?

Jaden: mi… mi nombre es Jaden.

Whitney: un placer Jaden, mi nombre es Whitney y como puedes ver soy una Miltank.

Jaden: ¿tú me salvaste?

Whitney: no, fueron unas amigas las que te trajeron.

Jaden: oh.

Whitney: no te preocupes, ellas no ha de tardar en llegar, ven parece que tienes hambre. –dijo tomando su mano mientras lo guiaba a la mesa-

Jaden se levanta de la cama y la sigue a la mesa, donde jala una silla para sentarse pero en ese instante llegan 2 chicas una de pelo azul aqua y otra de pelo rosa.

Nyu: waaaa Lucario san despertó. –grita corriendo a Jaden el cual solo parpadea confundido-

Jaden: ¿Lucario san?

Nyu: que bien! –grito lanzándose y cayendo encima de Jaden mientras lo abrazaba del abdomen.

Jaden: perdone señorita pero, podría levantarse. Dijo algo apenando el joven peliazulado oscuro.

Ely: levante Nyu o lo lastimaras mas de lo que ya esta el pobre. –defendio la chica peli acua.

Nyu: pero… Lucario san es tan cómodo –respondió a manera de puchero mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo de nuestro joven protagonista-

En eso Jaden las observa por primera vez la chica que lo abrazaba tenia unas orejas parecidas a las de un gato sobre su cabeza, su pelo color rosa llegaba hasta sus hombros, esos hermosos ojos color jade que lo miraban con mucha ilusión e inocencia, los cuales daban una total confianza en la chica. Ella traía un vestido ligero color rosa y sobre este un suéter del mismo color del cual solo sobresalían las puntas de los dedos. Su figura muy bonita, una piel blanca y detrás de ella se miraba como una cola rosada se movía a los lados.

Mientras que la otra chica tenía su pelo largo de color azul zafiro el cual terminaba en su espalda, por su rostro se paseaban dos largos mechones los cuales terminaban a cada lado de su rostro, vestía una camiseta azul marino que dejaba ver su ombligo y un pantalón al cuerpo color negro, el cual dejaba apreciar sus largas piernas, con unos tenis deportivos azules. Sus ojos color zafiro parecían hipnotizar al chico.

Whitney: ya niñas apláquense y dejen de molestar al pobre, que se ve que no ha comido en días.

Ya levantándose Jaden se dispusieron a comer un pay mientras las chicas platicaban, pero algo lo inquieto.

Jaden Pov:

Estas chicas nuevas son lindas, les agradezco el que me hayan salvado –gruñido de estomago involuntario- diablos si que tengo hambre, parece que comeremos pay y un vaso de leche… -impactado- ¿le… leche de Miltank? Pero si de mi lugar de Origen eran 100% pokemon y ella es mitad humano eso quiere decir que… -viendo los senos de Whitney y luego al vacio-

Fin del Pov.

Jaden al ver el vaso de Leche frente a el se puso rojo, ya que pensaba con mucho detenimiento de donde salía la leche.

Whitney: tranquilo se lo que estas pensando y en efecto, yo produzco esa leche… déjame decirte que es lo mas normal, que nunca has tomado leche en tu vida.

Jaden: -pensando- ¿que digo? Piensa Jaden.

Nyu: ¿estas bien?

Jaden: -nervioso- si lo que pasa es que solo tome la leche que producía mi madre y eso fue cuando yo era un pequeño Riolu. –Pensando- te salvaste.

Whitney: oh ya veo, pues adelante puedes tomarla no te arrepentirás o tal vez quieras tomarla directo de mi. –dijo con un tono sugerente mientras tenia una amplia sonrisa mientras dirigía sus manos a sus pechos.

Lo único que puedo hacer fue ser disparado hacia atrás por un chorro de sangre, muchos pensarían que fue un ataque chorro de agua pero, el estaba con cara de estar impactado y con los ojos blancos.

Whitney: creo que me pase, aunque no me molestaría que me ordeñara.

Ely: -roja y molesta- eres cruel y pervertida lo sabias.

Nyu: pobre Lucario san.

Whitney: pues es verdad todos sabemos que la leche directa de las hembras Miltank es deliciosa.

Ely: -roja- e… eso lo hicimos una vez y … solo por cu… curiosidad.

Nyu: yo quiero mas leche.

Ely: a veces pienso que su inocencia es una gran defensa contra este tipo de ataques tuyos.

Whitney: pues diría que te apuraras por que ya empiezan los rumores de que tu, Nyu y yo tenemos algo eh.

Ely: -nerviosa- po… podrías callarte.

Jaden: au –tomando su cabeza- mi cabeza.

Whitney: vaya ya despertaste, ven acompáñanos.

Después de haber comido las chicas se ofrecieron para mostrarle la ciudad a Jaden, por lo cual se despidieron de Whitney donde Jaden le prometió que si no encontraba un lugar donde dormir podía quedarse con ella, para lo que las chicas intervinieron diciendo que se quedara con ellas ya que Ely… pues no es que sintiera celos o desconfiara de Jaden, pero si de su amiga Whitney ya que se le insinuaba demasiado a Jaden.

Ely: ¿bueno am como te llamas?

Jaden: me llamo Jaden.

Nyu: hola Jaden, mi nombre es Nyu y me gustan los arcoíris y los dulces y…

Ely: déjala va apara largo, pero mi nombre es Ely.

Jaden: mucho gusto.

El trió ya presentado caminaba y le decía a Jaden de lo que hacia un equipo pokemon pero no se miraba muy convencido de unirse a uno ya que esperaba las instrucciones de la voz que le hablaba en sus sueños.

Xxx: vaya, vaya pero si son mis dos hermosas chicas Ely y Nyu.

Nyu: hoooolaaaa -dijo sonriendo-

Ely: genial, Sousuke –dijo con mucho enojo-

Sousuke: pero si son mis lindas Ely y Nyu, que les parece juntarnos en un equipo de exploradores así podre explorar cada rincón de su hermoso cuerpo. Este joven es de pelo color castaño, es muy alto y tiene piel bronceada, portaba una armadura color jade con muchos pinchos en ella, lo cual lo daba a identificar como un imponente Tyranitar.

Nyu: lo siento cabeza de erizo san pero ya tenemos a un integrante de equipo.

Sousuke: -emocionado- ¿en serio y es linda?

Ely: -sonriendo malvadamente- si es muy lindo.

Sousuke: que bien por que –analizando- ¿li… lindo? Es… es un.

Ely: si, y es macho.

Sousuke: -celoso- me niego a que mis adoradas, y hermosas Nyu y Ely tengan a un hombre que no sea yo en su equipo, ¿donde esta?

Sousuke caminaba furioso y vio al chico el cual sacaba una bebida de una maquina expendedora.

Jaden: espero sepa bien. –dijo abriendo la bebida pero antes de poder tomarla alcanza a percibir un aura que se aproximaba a el logrando evitar un puñetazo que abollo la maquina dejando un poco asustado a Jaden-

Sousuke: ¿Quién rayo te crees para venir y quitarme a 2 de mis chicas?

Jaden: ¿perdón?

Sousuke: ya casi convencía a Ely de que me dejara unirme a ellas y así formaríamos el equipo de Sousuke y sus chicas.

Jaden: -pensando- ha este tipo le falta un tornillo.

Ely: -molesta- Sousuke deja a Jaden en paz.

Sousuke: si lo dejare en paz… pero tres metros bajo tierra! –dijo dando un pisotón creando un gran sismo-

Ely: Nyu usa protección en Jaden.

Nyu: siii.

En eso una esfera aparece rodeando a Jaden el cual estaba en los aires ya que habia saltado.

Mientras, Ely hacia que su entorno se volviera mas frio atrayendo consigo unas ventiscas demasiado frías lo cual era una de las debilidades de Sousuke al ser de tipo Roca/Siniestro sumando su armadura de metal le hizo que le fuera aun mas difícil moverse con su armadura.

Sousuke: -molesto- ¿Ely que haces? Déjame matarlo.

Ely: claro que no. –decía intensificando aquella ventisca-

Sousuke: no quería hacer esto pero. -Poco a poco el frio se fue lo que trajo consigo un ataque de día soleado y una tormenta de arena que le pegaba a las chicas- lo siento pero no deben intervenir.

Jaden: ¿atacas a las chicas cuando pierdes el control? –dijo de manera seria y en su voz se notaba que estaba muy enojado.

Sousuke: cállate! Y por que no te afecta mi arena.

Jaden: soy del tipo metal/luchador.

Sousuke: imposible los únicos de ese tipo eran los Lucario y tu…

Jaden: soy un Lucario.-dijo parada con una pose seria-

Sousuke: no me importaría aunque fueras el mismísimo Arceus, yo te derrotare.- dijo clavando su puño en el piso, pero Jaden desapareció ante su vista para aparecer frente a las chicas y volver a desaparecer dejándolas fuera de la arena.

Jaden: no tienes perdón de Arceus.

Sousuke: te destruiré! -Dijo mientras salían pequeños rayos de su cuerpo los cuales eran dirigidos a Jaden, al punto de electrocutarlo- ¿que decías?

Jaden: -paralizado- yo… no t… te dejare –rayos de parálisis- lastimar a Ely y a Nyu –poniéndose en pose extraña de la cual salió una esfera de varios colores derivados del azul, morado y negro-

Sousuke: ¿Qué demonios?

Jaden: recibe mi aura esferaaa! –dijo disparando su esfera la cual se dirigía a gran velocidad impactando en el cuerpo del chico Tyranitar lo cual hizo que la tormenta de arena parara.

Cuando se disipo apareció Jaden parado y Sousuke tratando de levantarse.

Sousuke: es hora de que te ganeee!

Xxx: ya para Sousuke –dijo una voz imponente que merecía respeto.

Sousuke: a… abuelo yo… yo no, el fue el que.

Xxx: silencio, estoy muy decepcionado de ti Sousuke. Dijo apareciendo un anciano de cuerpo musculoso, traía puesto un chaleco color café y un suéter amarillo debajo de este, unos pantalones cafés, en su rostro se miraban unos largos bigotes, en su espalda se miraba un bastón largo que se dividía en dos.

Sousuke: -miedo- lo siento abuelo.

Xxx: ahora vete a casa, ya terminaremos de hablar… por cierto tu equipo te espera en casa.

Ely: ¿Jaden estas bien? ¿Maestro Makarov que hace aquí?

Jaden: si –dice sonriendo, lo cual sonroja a Ely-

Makarov: hola hija, pues escuche las explosiones y por el temblor y la tormenta de arena sumando tu ventisca supuse que Sousuke se volvió a enojar, ¿pero dime hija acaso quieren despedir a la señorita del clima? (Nda. No es Makarov de Fairy tal solo me sugirieron el nombre)

Nyu: hola abuelito. (Nda. Nyu no es nieta de Makarov, ella actúa como Yachiru de Bleach hablando con sobrenombres ahí esta el hecho de su actitud infantil)

Makarov: hola Nyu. –dijo con una sonrisa el anciano- bueno muchacho espero que me puedas decir quien eres, nadie le había hecho frente a mi nieto y terminaba en pie, eso es de admirarse.

Jaden: me llamo Jaden señor.- dijo haciendo una reverencia ya que este viejo le inspiraba mucho respeto-

Makarov: no ocupas tanta formalidad hijo, todos en el pueblo me llaman abuelo.

Jaden: ah… pues gracias abuelo.

Xxx: gran maestro necesitamos ayuda. Decía una chica corriendo hacia el anciano.

Makarov: ¿Qué sucede alice?

Alice: se fugaron los hijos de Hana y Akina.

Makarov: y la hija de Kasumi también verdad.

La chica de pelo rosa asintió ondulado asintió.

Makarov: ah estos niños me sacaran canas verdes.

En eso Jaden no sabe por que pero cierra sus ojos y siente tres pequeñas auras azules siendo perseguidos por 3 auras rojas, para lanzarse a correr.

Ely/Nyu: Jaden!

Makarov: no lo creo, esa manera de correr el chico es un Lucario.

Jaden corría por todos lados brincando por los techos con sus ojos cerrados, hasta que salió de la ciudad entrando al bosque oscuro, cada vez aumentaba mas y mas la velocidad, sintiendo todas las auras de las plantas en su camino, poco a poco se acercaba a el lugar pero algo ocurrió una de las pequeñas auras disminuía.

Jaden: debo apresurarme.

Al momento de llegar abrió los ojos topándose con 3 sujetos uno de pelo morado, con una chaqueta morada y un pantalón negro que atormentaba a dos pequeñas niñas muy asustadas, volteando otro lado para ver a un peli blanco con armadura morada las cuales incluían garras en pies y manos junto a un hombre con una moja, el cual tenia cuatro bazos que tenia a un pequeño niño agarrado de los brazos el cual parecía muy golpeado.

Xxx: oye Skull crees que con estos chico y las hijas de las candentes integrantes de el equipo cerberus sea suficiente. Pregunto el de armadura a su amigo pelimorado amigo.

Skull: claro Venom, aparte dile a roka que llevaremos al niño junto con las niñas ya que hay muchos fetishistas que incluso les gusta violar a los niños. Dijo el de pelo morado.

Roka: a roka no gustan los niños, yo quiero divertirme con una niña de esas. Dijo señalando a la pequeña rubia y una morena.

Jaden: son un asco, como se atreven a atormentar niños pequeños y todavía intentar venderlos.

Skull: ¿quien demonios eres? No sabes que nosotros somos el equipo mas fuerte de todos somos Phantom Shadow.

Jaden: no me interesa quien sean y yo soy tu peor pesadilla.- en eso de las manos de Jaden salieron garras de las cuales se llenaba de energía oscura con la cual se abalanzo sobre el de cuatro brazos dando un zarpazo en su espalda asiendo que soltara al niño por el dolor el cual causo que se desmayara.

Skull: Roka!

Venom: ahora si sacaste boleto- dijo desprendiendo varios picos de su cuerpo, los cuales contenían mucho veneno.

En eso Jaden salto y con mucha fuerza se impulso al suelo creando un sismo con el cual debilito a Venom ya que quedo atrapado y con sus pues destrozadas.

Venom: ¿como demonios acabe así?

Jaden: sigues tu – dijo apuntando a el de pelo morado el cual desapareció de su vista y apareció llevándose a sus compañeros no sin ates decir.

Skull: nos volveremos a encontrar y lucharemos tu y yo.

Jaden estaba muy se le escapo este sujeto, pero se tranquilizo al recordar que alcanzo a salvar a los pequeños así que se dirigió a las niñas las cuales lo miraban con mucho miedo.

Jaden: Tranquilas no les hare daño, soy Jaden y los llevare de regreso.- dijo dándoles una cálida sonrisa a las pequeñas-

Xxx: me llamo Suki- dijo una pequeña niña pelinegra, que traía puesto un vestido gris, en su cabeza se miraban unas orejitas grises y se miraba una cola peluda y negra detrás de ella.

Xxx: soy Hikari- dijo la pequeña peliroja de la cual se miraba que tenían 9 colas peludas ondulando, vestía un suéter rojo y una falda negra.

Xxx: ¿ou donde estoy? – dijo el pequeño rubio, con una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón atigrado.

Suki/Hikari: Kiba despertaste.

Kiba: ¿donde están esos malditos?

Suki: Jaden ni san los derroto.

Kiba: wow debes de ser muy fuerte. –dijo muy emocionado el pequeño.

Jaden: no soy tan fuerte gakis, pero no podía dejar que les hicieran daño, ahora vayámonos a la ciudad seguro sus madres estarán preocupadas.

Kiba/Suki/Hikari: hai- asintieron felices los niños.

Asi Jaden salió del bosque caminado con los niños mientras Kiba estaba sentado en sus hombros, las niñas lo tomaban de las manos.

Kiba: ¿oe Jaden ni san?

Jaden: ¿si?

Kiba: ¿me entrenarías?

Jaden: ¿entrenarte?

Kiba: si, yo quiero ser fuerte para defender a mi ka san, a Hikari chan y a Suki chan.

Jaden: no lose, deberías preguntarle a tu ka san.

Suki: Jaden ni san.

Jaden: ¿si Suki chan?

Suki: ¿serias mi oto san?

Jaden: -nervioso- ¿pe.. pero que dices? jeje.

Hikari: no el mio.

Jaden: tranquilas niñas.

Justo cuando caminaban tres sombras aparecieron intentando golpear a Jaden, pero este reacciono tomando a los tres niños y alejándolos.

Jaden: ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué atacan a traición cuando estoy cuidado a estos niños?

Xxx: Mi nombre es Akina y,no nos engañas tu secuestraste a mi hijo. Dijo una hermosa chica rubia con su pelo atado en una cola de caballo, tenía un traje de una sola pieza el cual estaba atigrado, dejando mostrar una cola peluda rubia.

XXx: mi nombre es Hana y quiero que sueltes a mi hija Suki… ahora. Dijo una pelinegra de ojos rojos, la cual vestía una camisa de color gris y un pantalón negro, era la que mas caracterizas caninas mostraba.

XxX: mi nombre es Kasumi y te exijo que liberes a mi hija. Dijo una rubia de ojos rojos la cual llevaba un vestido largo y amarillo del cual sobresalían nueve colas doradas.

Kiba: ka san no molestes a Jaden ni san el nos salvo. –dijo poniéndose enfrente de Jaden-

Suki: ka san Jaden ni san no salvo de los malos. –Poniéndose frente a Jaden al igual que Kiba-

Hikari: Ka san Jaden es bueno y seria un gran alfa. –dijo la pequeña causando que las mayores se sonrojaran por la pequeña.

Jaden: no me gusta como se pone esto.

Kasumi: si dices que podría ser mi alfa, y que te salvo no lo lastimare Kari chan.- dijo moviéndose provocativamente, la sensual mujer zorro moviendo sus caderas mientras caminaba hacia el chico de pelo negro azulado- tal vez y viéndote bien, creo que podríamos conocernos mejor – dijo arropando al chico con sus colas, el cual estaba mas inmóvil que una vil piedra.

Jaden: por… por favor, no creo que sea para tanto.

Hana: pero cuando una hembra de nuestra especie, escoge un macho. –dijo acariciando el rostro de Jaden con su dedo índice.

Akina: no lo suelta para nada – dijo jugando con sus dedos en el pecho del chico- además tu salvaste a nuestros hijos, esto te da mas puntos –dijo lamiendo una mejilla.

Kiba/Suki/Kari: si tendré un oto san.

Jaden: -pensando- en que me metí.

Kasumi: sabes nos hace falta un líder en nuestro equipo de exploradoras.

Akina: podríamos hablar con el viejo y tal vez te deje ser un explorador.

Hana: serias la envidia de muchos hombres, al estar en el equipo de las chicas mas sexis de todo el mundo.

Jaden: -impactado- equipo! Lo siento señoritas pero debo de irme tengo un asunto pendiente que atender.

Kasumi: ¿y bien Kari que tan fuerte es?

Hikari: manejo al equipo Phantom shadow el solo Ka san.

Akina: ese si es todo un hombre.

Hana: no lo dejare escapar.

Kasumi: equipo cerberus a casa.

Volviendo con Jaden pidió una indicación de cómo llegar con el abuelo Makarov, hasta que pudo llegar observando un edificio que decía Pokegremio.

Al entrar se miraban muchos pokehumanos pero mas le interesaba donde estaban Nyu y Ely hasta que logro divisarlas junto con el viejo Alakazam el cual les hablaba sobre los lucarios, poco a poco se acercaba hasta que el abuelo lo diviso y detuvo su historia.

Makarov: vaya pero si es Jaden, que paso.

Jaden: salve a los pequeños de un equipo que se hacia llamar Phantom shadow.

Todo el mundo se quedo quieto este sujeto nuevo, que ni siquiera era parte del gremio venció el solo a Phantom Shadow, esto tenia que ser una broma.

Makarov: bueno hijo por lo que veo no es lo único que tienes que decirme verdad.

Jaden: Ely, Nyu si no es mucha molestia – tomando atención de las palabras- acepto formar un equipo con ustedes.

Nyu: genial seremos Rainbow Claw.

Ely: claro que no seremos White Blizzard.

Nyu: Rainbow Claw.

Ely: White Blizzard.

Nyu: Rainbow Claw.

Ely: White Blizzard.

Nyu: Rainbow Claw.

Ely: White Blizzard.

Nyu: Rainbow Claw.

Ely: White Blizzard.

Jaden: ¿que les parece White Claw?

Nyu: suena super.

Ely: buen nombre.

Jaden: bueno abuelo seremos White claw.

Makarov: bien chicas podrían registrar su equipo para recibir sus artículos como nuevo equipo.

Ely/Nyu: Hai.

Makarov: Jaden podemos hablar en privado.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

lista de personajes.

Jaden - Lucario  
Ely - Glaceon  
Nyu - Mew  
Whitney - Miltank  
Sousuke - Tyranitar  
Makarov - Alakazam  
Hana - Mightyena  
Akina - Arcanine  
Kasumi - Ninetails  
Suki - Poochyena  
Kiba - Growlithe  
Hikari - Vulpix  
Skull - Gengar  
Venom - Nidoking  
Roka - Machamp


	4. probando al equipo chibi

Bueno comencemos con este capitulo de Pokemon Mundo Misterioso

-Jaden Pov-

Bueno al parecer el viejo quiere hablar con migo, pero no entiendo para que. Ahora nos dirigimos a su despacho donde podremos hablar tranquilamente.

-Fin Jaden Pov-

Makarov: bueno chico, tengo varias preguntas para ti. La primera ¿eres algún espía encubierto? –preguntaba con gran seriedad el viejo Alakazam.

Jaden: claro que no Abuelo.

Makarov: ¿de donde bienes hijo?

Jaden: es una larga historia.

Makarov: no te preocupes, no tengo nada que hacer… así que por que no me dices como llegaste aquí. Por que fácilmente deduzco que ni siquiera eres un pokehumano.

Jaden: -suspiro- bien me atrapo.

Makarov: no te preocupes nadie sabrá lo que estamos hablando aquí… ¿pero me gustaría que le dijeras a tus compañeras de esto?

Jaden: vera Abuelo Makarov yo soy un humano o era un humano, ya la verdad no estoy seguro de lo que en verdad soy.

Makarov escuchaba con atención.

Jaden: mi madre murió por el ataque de un pokemon.

Makarov: parece que los ancestros eran muy territoriales.

Jaden: yo era un entrenador pokemon que…

Y así Jaden se puso a platicarle todo a Makarov, el cual escuchaba atentamente cada palabra del chico. No le cabía duda que el joven había sufrido mucho, pero el viejo Alakazam noto algo que recordó de las viejas leyendas de su abuelo.

Makarov: lamento todo lo que te ha sucedido… eso sin duda explica el por que hay un Lucario, cuando se pensaba que estaban extintos.

Jaden: …

Makarov: hijo te contare una profecía que mis ancestros me han contado.

**Uno de los que creíamos desaparecidos de la tierra volverá, el será capas de manejar las habilidades del Aura tal y como sus ancestros solían hacerlo. El vendrá y destruirá al que lo trajo a este mundo con intenciones de asesinarlo, una vez que culmine su misión el ser desaparecerá y la paz retornara a nuestro mundo a costa de su valor y sacrficio.**

Jaden: lo entiendo.

Makarov: bueno hijo, estoy seguro que esa profecía se apega completamente a ti.

Jaden: por eso no quería tener un equipo… no quería encariñarme con ellas, ya que no se si en verdad vuelva con vida o no.

Makarov: no entiendo lo que quieres decir chico, pero solo te puedo decir que esa es solo tu decisión… si necesitas hablar mas sobre el tema puedes venir a buscarme. –dijo sonriendo el anciano mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de el joven maestro de aura.

Jaden: gracias abuelo Makarov.

Makarov: bueno hoy regresan dos equipos poderosos vamos para que los conozcas.

Al salir del despacho Jaden se sentó en un lugar mas tranquilo junto al viejo Makarov, per en un momento dado cierta chica peli rosada se le aventó encima sentándose sobre las piernas del joven peli azulado oscuro, mientras lo abrazaba y se pegaba a su pecho.

Jaden: Nyu… que… ¿Qué haces?

Nyu: te extrañe mucho Jaden kun.

Ely: Nyu, no hagas eso frente a todos. –decia muy sonrojada la peli azulada Glaceon, al ver a su joven amiga demostrar tanto cariño por su nuevo compañero.

Nyu: no te pongas celosa… Jaden Kun tiene otro brazo y otra pierna. – dijo sonriendo la chica de ataques psíquicos.

Ely: ah! Cállate baka… yo… yo no lo decía por eso –se volteo cruzada de brazos con la cara roja-

En ese Instante aparece un joven de pelo negro con alas y una cola en llamas, vestía una camiseta gris y un pantalón blanco con unas botas negras, junto a el una chica rubia con un mechón verde, de ojos rojos… ella vestía una suéter amarillo y un pantalón verde limón.

Makarov: Jaden estos dos jóvenes son el equipo hoja de fuego.

Jaden: mucho gusto soy Jaden.

Xxx: soy Deyko – dice el joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro-

Xxx: hola mi nombre es Ale- dijo la chica rubia.

En eso aparecen 4 integrantes mas.

Makarov: Lelouch, Mimi, Lucy, Jenny me alegra que hayan regresado. –dijo el anciano sonriendo.

Lelouch era un muchacho de pelo gris, ojos rojos y cuerpo delgado. Sobre su cabeza había un par de cuernos y en su espalda sobresalía una cola que terminaba con un pequeño triangulo. Vestía una comiste con cuello y sin mangas de color rojo con negro, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de motociclista negras.

Mimi una chica de pelo blanco ondulado el cual terminaba en su cuello, de ojos azules y una cola de color rosa con rayas negras… la punta de la cola tenia una espera azul. Vestía una chamarra rosa con algodón en el cuello, un par de shorts azules t unos zapatos deportivos blancos.

Lucy era una chica de largo pelo castaño el cual llegaba hasta sus rodillas, de ojos cafés. Vestía una camiseta café que dejaba apreciar sus pechos de copa C casi D, un par de pantalones cortos que terminaban mas arriba de medio muslo, los cuales daban a relucir sus largas piernas y unas botas que terminaban arriba de la rodilla.

Jenny era una chica de pelo largo rosa que terminaba debajo de su bien formado trasero, por su rostro se paseaban dos largas extensiones de pelo que se paseaban por ambos lados de su cara y terminaban en su cintura, de ojos rubí. Vestía una camiseta sin mangas blancas, un largo vestido azul, con toques de rojo los cuales parecían escabas y unas sandalias.

Lelouch: maestro, la misión de rescate al embajador de la isla pidgey fu un éxito.

Makarov: me alegra oír eso.

Mimi: el embajador Gordon le manda esta bolsa con Manzanas, Pociones, Antídotos y muchas Bayas.

Makarov: gracias hija, pero deberías llevárselas a Whitney, ella es la encargada de el almacenamiento.

Lelouch: bueno quisera saber si ya llegaron Sousuke y Azzuen por que debemos de darle casa al equipo Phantom Shadow antes que hagan de las suyas.

Makarov: ese no es un problema ya hijo.

Lelouch: -sorprendido- ¿pero que dice maestro? El equipo renegado de phantom shadow esta aquí, tenemos que detenerlo.

Makarov: digo que no es un problema ya por que Jaden se encargo de eso.

Lelouch: ¿Jaden? Maestro, no hay nadie con ese nombre aquí en el gremio.

Makarov: ahora lo hay hijo, el es Jaden. –dijo señalando al joven de pelo azul con una banda negra amarrada a la frente.

Lelouch: ¿el? ¿Quien es su equipo? Por lo que veo no se ve muy fuerte.

Makarov: no juzgues un libro por su portada hijo, a demás el los enfrento solo.

Lelouch: ¿solo?

Makarov: asi es el salvo a…

Xxx: abuelo! -se escucharon tres voces infantiles que saltaban encima de el anciano-

Makarov: vaya pero si son, Kiba, Suki y Hikari.

Kiba: así es abuelo, vengo a buscar a Jaden ni san… el dijo que me entrenaría -dijo muy emocionado el pequeño Growlithe-

Suki: no primero yo entrenare con Oto san -Dijo molesta la pequeña Poochyeana-

Hikari: se equivocan Oto san me entrenara a mi primero –menciono con aires de superioridad la pequeña vulpix-

Lelouch: ¿Hana y Kasumi se casaran en estos 4 meses?

De repente se vio un destello verde que resulto ser Sousuke quien lloraba a mares de manera cómica al enterarse que unas de ¨sus chicas¨ se habían casado y no con el.

Sousuke: -llorando- díganme que no he cierto Hana y Kasumi por favor –aferrándose a la pierna de la chica-

Hana: no Lelouch kun, no nos casamos aun, -molesta- sousuke suelta mi pierna.

Kasumi: pero no podemos negar que ese Jaden, es todo un alfa.

Sousuke: -molesto- Jaden… otra vez.

Akina: por cierto maestro… queríamos pedirle que dejara a ese chico unirse a nuestro equipo de cerberos.

Sousuke: -exaltado- ¿Qué quieren pedirle que?

Makarov: lo siento chicas pero no puedo permitirlo.

Akina: ¿por que?

Makarov: por que el ahora forma parte del equipo White claw.

Hana: ¿quienes son los integrantes?

Makarov: Ely y Nyu.

Akina: vaya se dejaron domar, de seguro quieren quitarme a mi alfa.

Makarov: no lo se hija.

Lelouch: esperen que ya me perdí, ese chico ¿que hizo para ponerlas a suspirar a ustedes tres además de Nyu y Ely?

Makarov: salvo al equipo chibi, de el equipo Phantom Shadow.

Lelouch: ahora todo tiene sentido.

Kiba: vamos ni san entréname ¿si? ¿si?¿siiiiii? –insistía el pequeño cachorro poniendo cara de perrito.

Jaden: -nervioso- no… no funcionara.

Suki: a mi también por favor Oto san –igual que Kiba, sus ojos se hicieron grandes y miraba como suplicando.

Jaden: sus… sus chantajes no fun… funcionaran Gakis.

Hikari: -pensando- bien lo tenemos contra la pared, solo necesitamos ejercer presión, pensó la pequeña vulpix.

Akina: vamos quiero ver como los entrenaras Jaden kun –hablo la arcanine que se poso aun lado de Jaden.

Hana: si Jaden kun, demuéstranos que eres todo un alfa.

Jaden: -nervioso- bu… bueno no… no estoy seguro y…

Kasumi: si los entrenas, haremos lo que nos pidas –seductora- J-A-D-E-N-K-U-N

Decir que Ely, Nyu y Sousuke estaban molestos era poco, pero las chicas se molestaron mas cuando Jaden fue arrojado por una hemorragia nasal.

Sousuke: el es demasiado débil como para entrenara a sus hijos, yo los entrenare.

Kiba: no… yo quiero que me entrene Jaden Ni san.

Suki: si yo quiero a Oto san.

Hikari: Oto san entréname.

Makarov: pobre chico, pero estoy seguro de que el gremio se volverá muy divertido con la estadía de el aquí.

Jaden: -levantándose- bien… vamos Gakis… pero aremos algo si logran mantenerme en el suelo por 5 segundos yo me convertiré en su maestro..

Hikari/Kiba/Suki: ¡hai!

Ahora en el area de entrenamiento estaba el equipo Chibi frente a Jaden mientras varios miembros del pokegremio se disponían a ver lo que haría el nuevo.

Jaden: bien Gakis… me supongo que sus ka san ¿ya los han entrenado?

Kiba: si.

Suki: si Oto san.

Hikari: si.

Jaden: bien… díganme ¿que ataques pueden usar? –pregunto de brazos cruzados-

Kiba: bueno se rastreo, mordida, lanzallamas, colmillo ígneo, rueda fuego, excavar y un poco de combate a cuerpo.

Suki: bueno yo puedo usar excavar, colmillo rayo, colmillo hielo, aullido, ataque arena.

Hikari: yo se ataque rápido, rayo confuso, finta, rapidez, excavar y Toxico.

Jaden: mmm… si podemos trabajar con eso, bueno Gakis quiero que me ataquen como puedan si logran mantenerme en el suelo por 5 segundos seré su maestro.

Kiba: prepárate para enseñarme todo lo que sabes sensei -dijo corriendo el pequeño mientras realizaba un ataque de doble equipo-

Hikari: aquí voy Oto san –corriendo hacia Jaden-

Suki: ya voy –grito la pequeña-

Kiba corrió hacia Jaden el cual dispuesto a darle una patada pero este sintiendo el aura del pequeño, al momento en que las ilusiones y el rubio se acercaron a golpear a Jaden este simplemente lo esquivo agachándose.

Kiba: ¿como?

Jaden: presta más atención.

Kiba dio un salto para tomar sus rodillas y comenzar a girar.

Kiba: rueda de fuego!

Ahora Jaden se había movido del lugar mientras que el chico impacto en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter, pero en eso unas manos lo tomaron de ambas piernas.

Jaden: ¿que?

Suki/Hikari: hola Oto san –decian las niñas sonriendo, mientras se aferraban a las piernas de Jaden para no dejarlo ir.

Kiba: bien manténgalo asi –salto- ¡rueda de fuego! –grita el pequeño que estaba girando en llamas y lo golpea en el pecho derribándolo.

Jaden: -pensando- tienen un trabajo en equipo muy bueno.

Jaden se levantaba poco a poco casi quedaba en el suelo los 5 segundos, mientras los pequeños se ponían frente a el.

Jaden: vaya gakis son buenos. –dijo levantándose del suelo-

Kiba: ¡vamos!

Mientras la batalla se desarrollaba los demás estaban sorprendidos, los pequeños en verdad eran poderosos.

Akina: eso es Kiba, muéstrale a tu futuro padre de lo que eres capas.

Hana: vamos Suki, necesitas un padre y yo un esposo.

Kasumi: Hikari, tu puedes.

Sousuke: -sonriendo- increíble que estos mocosos, le estén dando una paliza… sabia que solo era suerte.

Makarov: parece que estos pequeños, esconden más de lo que aparentan –pensando- aunque se ve que Jaden solo esta jugando con ellos, parece que los pone aprueba como equipo, para ver de que son capaces.

Hikari: Kiba ataca a su derecha, Suki por debajo de nuevo.

Kiba: quien murió y te hizo la jefa.

Suki: Kiba kun no seas cabeza hueca, no es momento de que te pongas asi.

Kiba: no estaré al mando de ninguna chica.

Jaden: -pensando- mmm Kiba es muy fuerte y orgulloso, parece que kari chan tiene aptitudes para líder, debo de cuidarme de Suki ya que ella es peligro con sus ataques a cuerpo. Admito que los pequeños son muy buenos, pero debo ver una forma en la cual puedan actuar como equipo.

Kiba se dirigía hacia Jaden preparando un lanzallamas que salió de su boca, pero para su mala suerte Jaden había saltado y lo había golpeado con el codo en su espalda, dejando a Kiba en el suelo para pasar sus brazos por las axilas de pequeño inmovilizándolo.

Jaden: si quieren, ser fuertes tienen que trabajar como equipo.

Kiba: -molesto- suéltame.

Hikari: Suki ataquemos juntas.

Suki: hai -Ambas corrieron mientras Kiba forcejeaba-

Kiba: suéltame.

Suki: ¡mordida de hielo! –la pequeña salto sobre Jaden y le mordió el hombro.

Jaden: ¡argh! –dio un grito al sentir los colmillos de la pequeña en su hombro-

Hikari: ¡Kiba usa tu mordida de fuego! –dijo la rojita del grupo chibi-

Kiba: cállate ya lo iba a hacer –grito molesto-

Mientras Kiba corria la pequeña Hikari levanto sus nueve colas y sus ojos se pusieron blancos.

Kasumi: espero que la uses bien Kari chan.

Hikari: Rayo confusión! –Las colas de la pequeña se levantaron y un flash cegador salio disparado al cuerpo de Jaden, haciendo que las cosas fueran aun mas difícil pero aun podía detectarlos con aura-

Jaden: maldición, son bastante buenos. –en ese instante coloco su banda de la frente en sus ojos para no ver los cuerpos sino el aura-

Suki: debo de ganar, para vencer al maldito que nos abandono. –dijo creando inconscientemente una esfera negra con morando en sus manos-

Jaden: Suki esta inestable, esa energía es muy peligrosa para ella. –Pensó al sentir la energía que fluía del cuerpo de la pequeña-

Suki lanzo la esfera hacia Jaden, pero de lo inestable que era la esfera cambio su curso dirigiéndose hacia Hikari para el terror de los demás.

Kasui: -grito horrorizada- Kari chan quítate de ahí.

Pero la niña estaba petrificada por el miedo, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos para recibir el impacto, el cual nunca llego ya que Jaden lo había recibido haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Ely/Nyu: Jaden! –Gritaron para revisar a su compañero-

Jaden callo al suelo cuando todos se dirigieron a ver como se encontraba.

Ely: Jaden kun háblame.

Jaden: estoy, bien solo tengo algo que decir.

Nyu: ¿Qué Jaden kun?

Jaden: lo hare –dijo sonriendo-

Akina: ¿te casaras conmigo? -pregunto con los ojos llenos de estrellitas-

Hana: ¿serás mi alfa?-pregunto con los ojos llenos de estrellitas-

Kasumi: ¿me harás reventar en la cama? –Pregunto con los ojos llenos de estrellitas-

Con estas preguntas todos tenían gotas en sus nucas, si que esas 3 se habían encaprichado con el joven Jaden… o tal vez había algo más detrás de eso.

Sousuke: ¿Cómo pueden pedirle eso a ese perdedor teniéndome a mí?

Hana: ese perdedor como tú lo llamas, no trata como inútil a mi hija.

Sousuke: -serio de brazos cruzados- tu hija es débil.

Akina: a demás Jaden es, se interpuso entre un ataque poderoso.

Sousuke: -decía aun de brazos cruzados- a la edad de sus mocosos, ya podía evadir ese tipo de ataques.

Kasumi: y por tu arrogancia es que nunca tendrás mujeres como nosotros… gracias Jaden kun por proteger a mi hija –dijo depositando un beso en el desorientado chico, el cual se puso rojo mientras el maestro sonreía divertido y los demás miembros del gremio querían matar al chico-

Ely: Jaden –se escuchaba muy molesta-

Nyu: Jaden, ¿por que dejas que haga eso? –Pregunto con una expresión de enfado en su rostro mientras inflaba las mejillas-

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, se acerca la pequeña Hikari con la cabeza agachada a Jaden.

Jaden: ¿estas bien Kari chan?

En eso la niña se lanza a llorar a su pecho, mientras Jaden sentando en el suelo la abraza.

Hikari: -llorando- tenía mucho miedo, y no me podía mover.

Jaden: ya no pasa nada –decía acariciando su cabello-

Si antes todos querían matar a Jaden todo sentimiento de venganza desapareció al ver lo bueno que Jaden era con los niños, en todos menos en…

Sousuke: ¿Qué escena tan patética? Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí –dijo tomando camino a su casa- me la cobrare todas contigo Jaden, en la fiesta que hará la ciudad.

Hikari: -llorando- tenia miedo Oto san.

Jaden: yo también, tenía miedo no quería perder a mi…

En eso la pequeña levanta la mirada y Jaden puede ver como de esos ojos verdes caían lágrimas, por lo cual el joven opto por quitarlas de su rostro.

Jaden: a mi hija –dice sonriendo mientras la niña lo abraza con más fuerza-

Hikari: te quiero Oto san.

Jaden: yo también.

Ahora Jaden se levantaba del suelo mientras Hikari se ponía a hablar con Kiba.

Jaden: ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos?

Suki: -preocupada- no quiero lastimarlos.

Jaden: ¿es por lo de la bola sombra?

Suki solo asentía mientras Jaden ponía su mano en el hombro de la pequeña.

Jaden: Bola sombra es una ataque muy peligroso –desanimo a la pequeña- pero también uno muy poderoso que sirve para proteger a tus seres queridos –le dijo mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro-

Suki: Oto san –dice abrazando al pelizaulado-

Mientras el maestro y el equipo cerberos miraba la escena de lejos.

Makarov: sin duda ustedes saben escoger muy bien a sus parejas, hijas mías.

Hana: Jaden es muy diferente maestro, puedo sentir que el es bondadoso y fuerte… que no le importa mucho el exterior, le importa mas el interior de cada uno de nosotras.

Kasumi: protegió a mi hija, dos veces del peligro eso merece mi respeto.

Akina: y se ve que le gustan mucho los niños –dice viendo como los integrantes de Chibi estaban encima de Jaden jugando.

Makarov: así es…-pensando- será mas difícil de lo que pensé y mas por los pequeños que lo quieren demasiado, el mismo lo dijo no quiere encariñarse con nadie, para que a la hora de su partida no le lloren… pero lo veo imposible.

Akina: ¿maestro?

Makarov: solo pensaba que ya se acerca la fiesta del pokegremio en la ciudad.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…


	5. secuestro el equipo ancestral ataca

Hola amigos se que ya me habia tardado jejeje pero había decidido subir todos mis fics este 01 de abril ya que XD es mi cumpleaños… Bueno comencemos con el capitulo 4 de este fic… por cierto denle un cálido recibimiento a mi nuevo Socio el cual me ayuda a contratar Chicas pokehumanas… todo por un mundo mejor… sin mas aquí tienen a luck-Lugia.

Cap 4 Secuestro… el equipo Ancestral ataca.

El maestro del gremio estaba algo estresado esta mañana ya que había recibido un mensaje del comandante Magnzaone, el cual decía que un equipo desertor de algún gremio estaba secuestrando niños pequeños y chicas jóvenes para abusar de ellas y después matarlos.

Makarov: espero que no ocurra nada malo –dijo el viejo Alakazam que suspiro cansadamente-

Jaden: ¿le preocupa algo abuelo? –Menciono el joven peli azul-

Makarov: no te preocupes hijo… estoy bien, por cierto dime ¿Cómo vas con el equipo chibi bajo tu tutela?

Jaden: Hikari –chan y Suki –chan son fáciles de entrenar, hacen las cosas como se las pido cuando es referente a un equipo.

Makarov: ¿y el pequeño Kiba?

Jaden solo suspira cansadamente dando a entender al maestro que había un gran problema con el.

Makarov: ¿Qué sucede?

Jaden: el pequeño… pues es algo arrogante cuando una mujer le da órdenes ya que dice que el nunca recibirá ordenes de ninguna mujer.

Makarov: es comprensible… los growlithe son Orgullosos, solo espero que cuando sea un Arcanine no sea como Sousuke.

Jaden: bueno maestro lo dejo, hoy les enseñare rastreo.

Makarov: Jaden.

Jaden: ¿si?

Makarov: si en dado caso ocurre algo, no intentes resolverlo tu solo por favor.

Jaden: ¿A que se refiere Maestro?

Makarov: aaa no te preocupes muchacho, yo y mis nervios de viejo.

Jaden: bueno me retiro Maestro.

Makarov: -pensando- solo espero que no pase nada.

En un campo de entrenamiento estaban los integrantes del equipo chibi listos para comenzar Suki y Haki descansaban sentadas bajo un árbol, mientras Kiba practicaba un poco sus movimientos.

Jaden: hola gakis lamento la tardanza.

Suki: no te preocupes Oto san.

Hikari: no tenemos mucho Oto san.

Jaden: ¿y Kiba?

Suki: el esta…

Kiba: ¡rueda de fuego! –grita el pequeño-

Jaden: ¿de nuevo?

Suki/Hikari: de nuevo.

Jaden se acerca a Kiba el cual estaba destruyendo un árbol con sus ataques.

Jaden: ¿Kiba que haces? –Pregunto serio y cruzado de brazos-

Kiba: no es obvio ni san, entrenar –contesto sonriendo el pequeño rubio-

Jaden: ya me doy cuenta pero –se acerca al árbol que estaba demasiado golpeado- no debes lastimar a los seres vivos solo por entrenamiento –dice soltando un poco de Aura en el tronco para que se regenerara un poco-

Kiba: woow como hiciste eso Ni san –pregunta muy emocionado-

Jaden: El aura es parte de mi así como es parte de ti gaki… el aura es algo que todos tenemos pero muy pocos usan… yo soy un ejemplo de los que pueden usar el Aura para atacar.

Kiba: ¿podrías enseñarme?

Jaden: por mas que quisiera enseñarte a usar ataques de Aura me es imposible ya que tu eres del elemento fuego.

Kiba: bueno esta bien –dijo algo desanimado-

Jaden: que les parece si comenzamos con su entrenamiento de rastreo.

Kiba/Suki/Hikari: ¡yei!

Jaden guio a los pequeños a un bosque donde había una gran planicie… bueno pequeños verán yo he escondido 3 bayas… Oran Berry, Sitrus berry y Pecha berry, Su objetivo es el de encontrarlas y traerlas.

Kiba: espera un minuto Ni san –moviendo su mochila- ¿Dónde esta mi Pecha Berry? –Pregunto llorando de manera cómica el pequeño Growlithe-

Suki: oigan ¿Quien se comió mi Sitrus berry? –Dijo molesta la pequeña-

Hikari: ¿Dónde esta mi Oran berry? –pregunto enfadada-

Jaden: sus deliciosas frutas están escondidas en un cofre… según me conto el maestro hay varias misiones pero las mas importantes son las de rastreo… su misión Gakis es buscar la fruta y traerla aquí, una vez que la consigan podrán comerla.

Kiba: -susurrando- no se preocupen por aquí hay varias berrys y podemos agarrar unas y traerlas.

Jaden: por cierto… se de buena fuente que aquí hay varias berrys, así que si se les ocurre traerme una berry que no sea las de ustedes los castigare –dijo seriamente-

Kiba: -exaltado- ¿que? ¿Pero aquí hay varias de esas? ¿Cómo sabremos cual es la verdadera?

Jaden: para eso les daré este mapa –dijo pasándole el mapa a Suki-

Hikari: bien oto san.

Jaden: el objetivo de su misión es conseguir sus alimentos… tienen 3 horas.

Con esa indicación los pequeños se adentraron en el bosque, observando la vegetación.

Suki: tengo hambre.

Kiba: Ni san exagero hoy… ¿por que nos quito nuestra comida?

Hikari: dejen de quejarse y caminen los dos.

Los pequeños caminaban pero lo que no sabían era que eran vigilados desde la sombra.

X: vaya pero que niña tan impura… seguro el maestro Rasputín se dará un banquete con esa chiquilla.

X2: mucho cuidado… o ellos escapar.

X: recuerden que solo venimos por la pequeña pelinegra ya que su raza es mas abundante que la de los otros dos.

X3: si jefe.

Mientras los pequeños seguían caminando hasta que encontraron una cueva la cual indicaba el mapa en manos de la pelinegra.

Suki: miren un cofre –dijo señalando el cofre-

Hikari: veamos que contiene.

Una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente encontraron sus bayas y una nota que decía…

Felicidades Gakis lo lograron ahora regresen para comer juntos.

Psd… no se coman las bayas para que me demuestren que lo consiguieron.

Los pequeños caminaban muy felices con sus bayas en mano cuando se les interpusieron tres sujetos en el camino…

Jaden: vaya están tardando –decía el joven en posición de meditación-

X: ¡Jaden kun! –se escucha un grito para luego verse en el suelo derribado.

Jaden: ¿Nyu?

Nyu: Nyu extraño mucho a Jaden kun, nyu quiere jugar con Jaden kun.

X: oye niña suelta a mi alfa.

Nyu: hola Akina san, Nyu vino a jugar con Jaden kun.

X: Nyu, deja a Jaden kun es mio.

Nyu: no Jaden kun es de Nyu y Ely nee chan.

Jaden: tranquilícense chicas.

X: Nyu por que insistes en molestar a Jaden.

Nyu: Ely nee chan, dile a Akina san, Hana san y Kasumi san que Jaden kun es de Nyu y de Ely nee chan.

Hana: de eso nada.

Ely: chicas ya tranquilas… por que no mejor esperamos a que lleguen los niños para comer como lo habíamos planeado.

Akina: -molesta- Cállate cubito de hielo.

Ely: -molesta- ¿que dijiste perra caliente?

Akina: lo que oíste exhibicionista. –dijo señalando el atuendo que consistía en unos pantalones cortos muy apretados y un top azul.

Ely: ¡ya veras!

Jaden: Arceus que hice para merecer esto.

Mientras en el palacio de Arceus…

Arceus: bien como va la nueva vida del chico.

X: va excelente después de que perdió a su madre, Arceus –sama esto fue como una bendición para el –exclamo un pequeña niña de túnica blanca con sombrero gracioso de tres puntas-

Arceus: solo esperemos que con el amor que le brindaran las chicas, su alma mejore Jirachi -chan.

Volviendo con Jaden ahora había una gran nube de polvo levantándose por que a Akina se le ocurrió hablar de Gatas, perras y zorras en celo para que las chicas se lanzaran una contra otra… mientras Jaden solo tenia una gota resbalando por su nuca, en eso toca una de las pertenencias de Suki para quedar en transe.

Vision…

X: muy bien mocosa ahora divertirás a nuestro amo.

Suki: no… no quiero.

Aviso no me hago responsable de pesadillas por la música de fondo la cual es solo para valientes ( watch?v=HJowiNI0CzQ), la canción va de acuerdo para la siguiente letra.

Vengan, pequeños niños, vengan conmigo.  
Seguros y felices estarán.  
Lejos de sus casas, ahora déjenos correr.  
Con Hypno tendrán mucha diversión.

Oh, pequeños niños, por favor no lloren.  
Hypno no mataría a una mosca.  
Sé libre, sé libre, sé libre para jugar.  
Ven a mi cueva, quédate aquí.

Oh, pequeños niños, por favor no se muevan.  
Estas cuerdas, lo sé, los sujetarán con fuerza.  
Hypno te dice que esto es real.  
Pero tristemente, Hypno te ha mentido.

Oh, pequeños niños, no podrán irse.  
Sus familias los llorarán.  
Sus mentes se abrirán.  
Permitiéndome embrujar sus sueños.

Pero seguro, todos deben saber  
que es tiempo de irse.  
Oh, pequeños niños, no fueron listos,  
ahora se quedarán aquí por siempre.

Kiba: -adolorido- Su… Suki -chan

Hikari: Suki –chan no vayas.

X: no les hagas caso mi niña vengo conmigo, tu amigo.

Suki: si… mi amigo.

Fin de la visión

Jaden: ¿Qué demonios fue eso? –dice tambaleándose-

Hana: ¿Jaden kun te sientes bien? –Pregunto al ver como el chico se tomaba la cabeza-

Jaden: los Gakis –se levanto dejando a las chicas intranquilas que lo persiguieron-

Jaden corría por el bosque lo mas rápido posible, buscando a los niños.

Jaden: si les pasa algo no podre perdonármelo nunca.

Cerró sus ojos para buscar sus auras y encontró a dos de ellos así que se apresuro hasta que llego enfrente de la cueva en la que había escondido la comida de los pequeños.

Jaden: -preocupado- ¡Kiba! , ¡Hikari! –Grito al ver a los dos pequeños en el suelo- HIkari –chan. Kiba –gaki .

Kiba: -adolorido- Ja… Jaden ni…

Hikari: Oto san.

Jaden: ¿Qué les ocurrió? ¿Dónde esta Suki -chan?

Hikari: -llorando- unos sujetos, snif… se la llevaron… un hombre narizón, snif… con un péndulo la hipnotizo con una canción horrible.

Jaden: ya pequeña –decía sobando su espalda-

Hana: se… se llevaron a Suki…

Jaden: Hana tranquila.

Hana: -molesta- que clase de padre eres, dijiste que los cuidarías.

Jaden: Hana –chan lo lamento, pero cuando revise el lugar no había nadie en el.

Hana: -molesta- no te molestes en dirigirme la palabra.

Akina: Hana, espera no puedes irte así nomas por que si, tranquilízate veras que la encontraremos juntos.

Hana: -llorando- que no lo entiendes, mi niña esta por ahí con un lunático debo buscarla.

Kasumi: déjala, que lo intente.

Jaden seguía con la vista agachada…

Jaden: -pensando- Suki… Suki, debo encontrarte Suki.

Kasumi: Jaden –kun no te sientas mal.

Akina: asi es Hana, ella es muy sobre protectora con Suki… desde que eso pasó.

Jaden: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Akina iba a hablar cuando Kasumi negó con la cabeza.

Kasumi: una vez que se calme Hana, ella te contara.

Akina: ¿Qué esperas? Ve…

Jaden: lo resolveré solo, no vengan.

Nyu: pero Nyu quiere ir con Jaden –kun.

Jaden: Nyu te prometo que cuando esto termine te llevare a pasear.

Nyu: ¡yei! Una cita.

Jaden: no me refería a eso –dijo con una gota tras su nunca para luego tomar camino-

Jaden se fue corriendo con 2 cosas en la cabeza una encontrar a Suki y la otra masacrar a golpes al que la secuestro por que nadie secuestra a su hija y se sale con la suya… ¿su hija?

Jaden ahitó la cabeza y continuo… tenia 30 minutos corriendo en círculos hasta que lo noto… estaba bajo el efecto de una ilusión, así que cerro sus ojos y pudo ver con mas claridad un punto en especifico… miraba 4 siluetas una en el suelo levantándose con dificultad y dos frente a ella… mientras que la ultima estaba a distancia de estas.

Jaden dio un gran salto logrando visualizar a dos sujetos uno esbelto con una doble Oz y el otro alto y con muchos expansores en la espalda, el cual sostenía a Hana mientras que el otro con su Oz le desgarraba lentamente la camiseta, Jaden se enfureció con lo que vio así que comenzó a cargar su ataque mas fuerte para lanzarle una esfera Aura, al sujeto de la Oz y usar velocidad extrema junto a patada alta en el alto, lo cual causo que Hana callera al suelo cuando vio quien la rescato hubo muchas emociones encontradas… estaba feliz por que su amado Jaden kun vino a rescatarla cuando la iban a violar, pero seguía dolida por dejar que se llevaran a su niña.

Hana: -molesta- ¿que haces aquí?… Intento de Alfa, ya… los, tenia donde quería.

Jaden: …

Hana: responde.

X: ¿Kabutops responderte como quieres hermosa? –dijo el de pelo blanco, tenia un tipo de armadura color café en el pecho rodillas, codos y botas, su cuerpo era delgado y en su espalda había espinas.

X2: Armaldo suficiente para linda chica jejeje –dijo uno de cara graciosa, era grande musculoso y con una armadura azul… tenia unos cuchillos encurvados en sus manos.

Jaden: -gruñendo posesivo- aléjense –en ese momento la pupila de Jaden se volvió rasgada, mientras que su pelo se erizo… tomando una posición de ataque frente a los dos trogloditas.

Hana: aléjate de aquí baka… son demasiado fuertes.

Jaden dio un salto hacia enfrente desapareciendo de la vista de ambos para darle una patada a el Armaldo, pero fue bloqueado por el Kabutops que lo cubrió con su doble Oz.

Kabutops: tu ser rápido… yo encargar tu… Armaldo cargar hyper rayo… mientras yo entretener chico tonto.

Armaldo: tu no ser jefe… pero no importar, yo querer matar tonto, para chica bonita ser mia.

Kabutos avanzo a una velocidad impresionante hacia Jaden para atacarlo con su Oz, mientras Jaden cubría sus ataque con sus con las placas metálicas de sus guantes, las cuales sacaban chicas con los choques de metal.

Jaden: ¿donde esta suki?

Kabutos corrió hacia Jaden dándole varios ataques de Cuchillada con su Oz mientras el evadía sin problemas, lo que no noto fue que a Armaldo le faltaba poco para terminar su rayo.

Cuando Kabutops se canso, Jaden aprovecho para darle un ataque de combate cerrado repartiéndole varios golpes en el cuerpo y rostro para derribarlo… Jaden en su puño se cargo una energía azul en su puño para golpearlo pero cuando iba a llegar el hyper rayo lo golpeo dejándolo fuera del alcance de Kabutops.

Armaldo: e jejejejeje… tonto caer en trampa.

Jaden: mal… maldición.

Hana: -molesta- ya te dije que te fueras… Suki no te concierne en nada baka.

Jaden: te… te equivocas –levantándose- ella es mi estudiante… y también… le prometí no dejarla sola.

El Armaldo dio un pisotón derribando a Jaden por el terremoto.

Armaldo: ejejejejeeje… chico delgaducho muy hablador.

Kabutops: chico tonto no fuerte… muy decepcionante.

El Armaldo corrió de manera lenta para tomarlo e inmovilizarlo mientras Kabutops le daba cortes con su Oz en el pecho.

Hana: -molesta- ¡déjenlo! El no tiene nada que ver… es mi hija no suya.

El Armaldo le soltó un golpe en la cabeza a Jaden mientras el Kabutops continuaba dejando cortes en su espalda.

Jaden: Argh! –Pensando- no… no puedo perder… debo salvar a Suki -chan y a Hana –chan… debo salvarlas- Argh! Argh!

Kabutops: tu gran tonto.. Nunca enfrentar a Kabutops.

Jaden: Argh –gritaba mientras salpicaba sangre de su espalda y pecho con cada movimiento que hacia la Oz.

Kabutops: Kabutops matara al tonto.

En ese momento Jaden se movio por Instinto y le propino una patada que lo mando hacia arriba para después soltarle una esfera aura en el pecho la cual exploto al contacto con el pokehumano tipo Roca/Agua.

Armaldo: ahora yo matarte de una vez – abrió la boca mientras cargaba otro Hyper Rayo que iba dirigido a Jaden… cuando el rayo salió disparado Jaden tomo a Kabutops y lo arrojo al rayo el cual lo golpeo dejándolo muy lastimado.

Jaden: hora de darle un giro a esto… no crees Idiota.

Armaldo se lanzo corriendo para matarlo con sus cuchillos, pero Jaden Salto y le dio una patada en la cara para alcanzarlo en el impulso y chocar su cara contra las rocas, para la vista impresionada de Hana… el poco tiempo que Jaden peleaba nunca mostraba tal brutalidad en las peleas.

Jaden: no lo repetiré otra vez… -tomo al Armaldo de la ropa- ¿Dónde esta Suki -chan?

X: tal vez yo te pueda ayudar mi amigo… -dijo un hombre de gran nariz con peinado ridículo (librito), tenia bigote y barba… además de usar una túnica amarilla- acaso buscas a esta preciosura –dijo apareciendo a Suki frente a ellos-

Jaden/Hana: ¡Suki chan!/mi bebe.

X: veras mi amigo… esta lindura ha decidido… quedarse con migo –dijo metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta de la niña mientras lanzaba pequeños gemidos-

Jaden: -furioso- ¿Qué demonios haces?

Hana: -furiosa- te matare… por hacer eso.

Jaden: cálmate… estas muy cansada por el combate con ambos… aunque tengas la ventaja contra el, aun puede tener técnicas que te derroten deja que yo me encargue.

X: mi nombre mi amigo es Rasputín… el mejor de los controladores de mentes.

Jaden: mi nombre es Jaden y te romperé el culo… por pedófilo.

Rasputín: no lo creo –sus ojos brillaron y levanto una pared de protección antes de que llegara a golpearlo-

Jaden: maldito… pelea como los hombres.

Rasputín: no soy hombre mi amigo… yo soy un caballero.

Jaden: pues caballero o no te matare –las garras de Jaden eran rodeadas por un aura morada- ¡garra sombra! –Exclamo mientras le dejaba un zarpazo en el abdomen que debilito al hombre para tomar a Suki de sus manos-

Rasputín: hmm, no eres nada malo déjame decirte… mi culpa por subestimarte, no pensé que alguien como tu supiera garra sombra.

Jaden: Suki -chan –suavizo su voz-

Suki: Oto -san –dijo la niña despertando del trance mientras abrazaba al joven por el cuello-

Jaden: mira ahí esta tu mami… ve cuídala.

Suki: mami –dijo la pequeña mientras corria a abrazar a la mujer en el suelo-

Hana: mi bebe –dijo abrazando a la niña- gracias Jaden.

Jaden volteo a verla y le dedico una sonrisa.

Jaden: no podía permitir que te separen de Suki chan.

Hana: gracias –decia derribada mientras Suki la abrazaba-

Jaden: bueno creo que es hora de acabar con esto.

El joven corrió hacia el hombre pero un golpe aéreo lo derribo debilitándolo aun más.

X: vaya, vaya jefecito… si no llegaba lo iban a golpear bien duro verdad. –exclamo un joven de pelo café… con unas alas que salían de sus brazos las cuales tenían una combinación de colores de verde y naranja, su pantalón era de color café al igual que sus botas mientras que su camiseta era de color verde-

Rasputín: llegas a tiempo Archeops.

Archeops: oye viejo te dije que me llamaras Archie… yo no soy como los inútiles de tus juguetitos.

Rasputín: bueno amigos… me debo ir… Archeops te dejare jugar con mi amigo Jaden.

Jaden/Archeops: -molestos- no soy tu amigo/que soy Archie.

Rasputin: me voy –dijo caminando de manera lenta-

Jaden: tu no te vas –comenzo a correr pero recibió un ataque tornando- ¡argh!

Hana/Suki:-preocupadas- Oto san/Jaden kun.

Archepos: hmm… veamos que podemos hacer para divertirnos - su cara tomo un aspecto a la de un reptil y sus brazos y piernas se volvieron verdes.

Jaden: aaah! –grito al momento de intentar usar golpe centrado combinado con velocidad extrema, pero Archeops lo evadió sin mucho problema… viendo esto Jaden aun con la energía rodeando su puño, salto de una roca tomando impulso hacia al Archeops que volaba logrando darle el golpe en el pecho.

Archeops: que daño –se quejo el joven reptil-

Jaden: -cansado- no podre detenerlo mucho tiempo –decía tomando grandes bocanadas de Aire-

Archeops, comenzó a correr para luego darle un ataque de ala, que lo derribo.

Hana: déjalo… el no tiene la culpa.

Suki: deja a Oto san –dijo creando una esfera sombra que impacto en el cuerpo de Archeops alejándolo de Jaden.

Archepos: maldita mocosa –grito mientras se dirigía dispuesto a darle un ataque de ala, pero el golpe nunca llego ya que Jaden se interpuso en el ataque protegiéndolas ambas.

Hana: -impresionada- Ja… Jaden kun.

Al mencionado le escurría sangre por la espalda y la frente, en ese instante callo debilitado.

Archepos: ¡acabare con tu patética vida! –lo agarro con su pie para elevarse al cielo y después caer en picada azotándolo en el suelo.

Suki: ¡Oto san! –grito con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña, al ver como al que la consideraba su hija, era masacrado poco a poco por el Archeops.

Hana: no veas hija, no quiero que veas esto –decía con la voz quebrada al ver como Jaden perdía sangre y tenía varias cortadas en el cuerpo-

Jaden: -débil- n… no, no puedo… morir.

Archeops: es verdad lo que dicen de los Lucarios, tienen mucha resistencia… pero sus sentimientos los vuelven estúpidos –dijo pisando el pecho de Jaden mientras este escupía sangre y gritaba de dolor, provocando que Suki llorara y Hana se sintiera como tonta-

Jaden: gah!... gah! –Exclamaba con cada pisotón a su abdomen-

Archeops: acabare con tu sufrimiento –dijo dispuesto a pisarle la cabeza pero en ese momento un ataque de ala de acero lo detuvo al haberlo arrojado lejos de Jaden-

Archeops: ¿quien anda ahí?

X: eso no te incumbe… ¿como te atreves a maltratar a otros por gusto?

Archeops: ¿asi que te sientes muy salsa? eh!

X: vete antes de que te aniquile… mi especie no es violenta, pero cuando se atenta contra la vida de otros, puede ser muy peligrosa.

Archeops: solo apártate, para que lo mate –grito furioso-

X: solo eres un estorbo –dijo el encapuchado usando un ataque de cola férrea lo cual mando a estrellar al Archeops dejándolo inconsciente-

En ese momento Suki y Hana movían a Jaden para que reaccionara mientras que la pequeña tenia lagrimas de dolor al ver a su ¨Oto san¨ en ese estado, el ser encapuchado apareció en ese momento para temor de las dos hembras.

Suki: aléjate de Oto san, esta muy lastimado –Menciono con el pelo erizado poniéndose frente Jaden, mirando desafiante al encapuchado frente a ella-

X: no te preocupes pequeña –dijo acariciando su cabeza, el encapuchado puso su mano sobre la peor herida de Jaden para exclamar- ¡recuperación!

Poco a poco las heridas de mayor gravedad se cerraban pero no por completo… dejando una cicatriz de gran tamaño, para pasar a curar a Hana de igual manera para que se levantara y caminara-

X: el ahora esta mejor, pero necesita descansar.

Hana: gracias… pero ¿por que lo ayuda?

X: el alma de este joven es una joya –dijo para que su capa se desenrollara volviese alas blancas.

Hana: bien Suki vayamos a casa –dijo mientras subía a Jaden a su espalda-

Suki: si.

Hana: -pensando- estaba equivocada… si pensaba que no merecías ser el padre de Suki, Jaden –kun ahora estoy mas que segura que eres el único que podría ser su padre.

Suki: vamos Oka -san.

Hana: ya voy cariño.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…


	6. El Encuentro

Advertencia, este capitulo contiene Yuri, si no te gusta puedes pasártelo.

Cap 5 El Encuentro

X: ¿sabes que es lo que debes hacer verdad mi querida Lara? –Exclamo un hombre de ojos rojos, con pelo azul pálido y de complexión fuerte-

Lara: si abuelito, Alex kun y yo iremos a SaberSword a hacer una alianza.

X: asi es, y Lara… no te preocupes el esta ahí.

Lara: si abuelito, iré para verlo a el… ya que me hace mucha falta.

X: bien, Alex muchacho te la encargo, ella es mi vida y si algo le pasa lamentaras haber nacido.

El joven tenia un gotón surcando su nuca, por tal advertencia hacia el.

Alex: este, si abuelo, la cuidare con mi vida –dijo sonrojando a la chica la cual tenia la mirada agachada y jugaba con sus indices por el nerviosismo-

X: bueno espero que tengan buen viaje.

Con esto ambos emprendieron el viaje el cual duraría un día entero mientras, entro lado Hana caminaba lentamente, mientras llevaba al desmayado Jaden en su espalda, recordando todo lo que ocurrió para que ella pudiera admirarlo y hasta amarlo aun más.

Suki: Oka san, ¿mi Oto san estará bien? –Pregunto la pequeña con mucha preocupación-

Hana: si Suki chan, Jaden kun estará bien, ahora vayamos a ver al abuelo Makarov para que avise a Withney sobre el estado de Jaden kun ¿si? –Intentaba calmar a la niña-

Suki: hai Oka chan.

Hana y Suki apresuraron el paso y a los 30 minutos lograron llegar al pokegremio, donde al ver a Jaden en la espalda de Hana despertó curiosidad por verlo en un estado deplorable. Todos preguntaban a Hana si se había sobrepasado con ella y lo dejo así, pero ella sonrojada solo dijo que quiera hablar con el maestro, el cual con tanto ruido decidió saber la razón.

Makarov: ¿Qué paso hija?

Hana: esto es muy complicado maestro, ¿podemos pasar a un cuarto y dejarlo descansar?

Makarov: Ely, Nyu vayan por Withney –ellas cabecearon en afirmación a la orden- Hana, Suki síganme por favor.

Así el maestro las guio con el aun inconsciente Jaden a una habitación donde lo recostaron y limpiaron las heridas.

Makarov: explícame hija ¿que paso?

Hana: todo empezó con el entrenamiento, parece que los pequeños fueron emboscados por un equipo que se hacen llamar, **Los Ancestrales. **

Makarov: prosigue –dijo con mucho interés-

Hana: ellos habían raptado a Suki, lo cual me enfureció bástate, de solo pensar que perdería a mi pequeña, así que fui a buscarla rastreándola una vez que la encontré, me lastimaron y casi –comenzó a temblar-

Makarov: ¿te obligaron a algo hija? –Pregunto con preocupación, solo para recibir una negación y unos sollozos-

Hana: snif, de no haber sido por Jaden kun me hubieran violado y luego matado.

Suki: ya Oka chan no llores por favor –dijo la pequeña limpiando las lagrimas de su madre-

Hana: estoy bien Suki chan –dijo sonriendo, mientras caian unas lagrimas por su rostro-

Makarov: ¿Qué mas paso hija?

En ese instante llega Withney junto con Akina, Kiba, Kasumi, Hikari, Ely y Nyu.

Withney: este chico de nuevo –dijo soltando un suspiro-

Makarov: ¿podrías revisarlo hija? por favor –pidió el viejo Alakazam-

Withney: claro Maestro Makarov –dijo para acercarse al muchacho el cual comenzó a revisar-

Makarov: ¿que mas paso?

Hana: cuando estaban a punto de **eso** llego Jaden salvándome de un Kabutops y un Armaldo, Jaden kun les dio pelea y luego descubrimos que un Hypno tenía a Suki chan, fue cuando la empezó a tocar y lo que hizo que Jaden se enfureciera.

Makarov: -molestándose- Lucario idiota –pensando- le dije que no hiciera imprudencias.

Hana: Jaden salvo a Suki chan usando garra sombra sobre el Hypno, este se llamaba Rasputín. Lo malo fue que tenía otro cómplice un Archeops que se llamaba a el mismo Archie.

Makarov: -rojo de la furia- ese estúpido, prácticamente pudo morir al enfrentarse a un volador y un Psiquico –pensaba el maestro-

Hana: el archeops lo lastimo demasiado, dejándolo en ese estado deplorable.

Suki: y luego llego el Ángel –dijo con mucha inocencia, la cual despertó un gran interés de todos-

Makarov: ¿un Angel? ¿Cómo era Suki?

Suki: no se, solo se le miraban las alas, pero yo vi su pelo color gris y unos ojos bonitos.

Makarov: -pensando- ¿será acaso?

Withney: Maestro, Jaden perdió mucha sangre y su pierna derecha estaba en muy mal estado, hice lo que pude para curarlo, tenía 4 costillas rotas y su pulmón izquierdo casi es perforado por una de estas.

Makarov: entiendo.

Withney: solo es cuestión de que lo cuiden y supervisen que haga una terapia que deberá estar asiendo, si sigue mis indicaciones, podrá ser que recupere bien su movilidad en la pierna derecha.

Makarov: bien alguien deberá cuidarlo.

Chicas: yo.

Ely: es mi deber como compañera de equipo, cuidarlo.

Nyu: Nyu quiere cuidar a Jaden kun.

Akina: te equivocas Nyu, pasas demasiado tiempo con el, lo justo seria que yo lo cuide.

Kasumi: se equivocan yo casi no eh hablado con el, así que yo lo hare.

Makarov: que lio –en eso observa como Hana le empieza a limpiar una cortada y toma una decisión- lo cuidaran Suki y Hana.

Chicas: ¿que?

Makarov: me di cuenta que Hana, esta viendo por su bienestar mientras ustedes peleaban, parece que les lleva demasiada ventaja chicas, bien avisare a Deyko que lo lleve a tu casa Hana.

Hana: -sonrojada- hai.

Mientras dentro de la mente de Jaden este estaba rodeado por demasiada oscuridad.

?: Jaden –se escucho una voz-

Jaden: esa voz, la conozco… pero ¿de quien es?

?: Jaden –se repitió la voz.

Jaden: ¿Quién eres?

?: hijo eso no es importante ahorita, sabes ¿por que estas aquí?

Jaden: no, solo se que Lucario se sacrifico y me brindo una segunda oportunidad –menciono triste el chico-

?: Lo se por que yo se lo pedí, ahora ustedes dos son uno, Lucario vive en ti, ahora posees los recuerdos de el, sus habilidades y sobre todo su alma.

Jaden: ¿los recuerdos de Lucario?

?: No repitas lo que digo –grito la voz, un poco molesta-

Jaden: lo siento.

?: No te preocupes, veras tu misión es muy importante en este mundo hijo, tu debes detener los planes de un equipo que esta trabajando para aquel que se esta creyendo así mismo un dios de nuestro mundo. El asesino a nuestra gente absorbiendo su poder del aura, ah hecho lo mismo con los pokemon que son capaces de dominarla.

Jaden: el… los…

?: asi es hijo, ese monstruo los asesina a todos, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, recién nacidos. Este ser solo desea poder, su ambición lo ha cegado.

Jaden: ¿Qué debo hacer?

?: lo mas importante, ahora es que logres reunirte conmigo yo soy …

Jaden: ¿quien?

?: me encontraras en el gremio …

Jaden: ¿que pasa?

?: sabe… que… t… logre… con… alguien… conocido… infacia… te buscara.

Jaden: espera, no te vayas, aun no se quien eres.

Mientras en otro lugar podemos apreciar a cierto Tyranitar detenerse frente a la puerta de un bar.

X: contraseña.

X2: aquellos, que interfieren en mi camino desaparecerán sin importar que sean mi familia o amigos.

X: adelante Sousuke –indico un machamp.

Sousuke se dirigió a una mesa y fue cuando unas chicas lo encontraron.

X: vaya sou kun ya nos tenias muy abandonadas –menciono una chica de cabello rubio con una camiseta amarilla y una mini falda verde.

X2: si suo kun ya te extrañábamos mucho –menciono su gemela, que vestía igual a su hermana pero con la camiseta verde y una mini falda amarilla-

Sousuke: Bella, Estela mis traviesas Bellossom, ¿me extrañaban enserio?

Bella: bastante, la cama si ti no es lo mismo, Estela y Yo estuvimos practicando nuevas formas de entretenerte –dijo mientras acariciaba a su hermana gemela, para después jugar con su lengua de una manera muy seductora ante el Tyranitar.

Sousuke: tranquilas nenas.

Estela: parece que se encelo con nuestro besito hermana –dijo respondiendo al beso que le daba su hermana-

Bella: que nos demostremos afecto entre nosotras, no quiere decir que te tengamos olvidado S.O.U.K.U.N. – dijo separándose de su hermana para acomodarse al lado izquierdo de Sousuke mientras que su hermana hacia lo mismo-

Estela: hoy se supone que era nuestra noche de chicas si tú entiendes, pero tal vez hagamos una excepción mi querido Sou.

Sousuke: bueno mis niñas, pueden divertirse entre ustedes en lo que yo busco a los demás, el día se acerca y ustedes serán mis reinas una que le quite el pokegremio a mi abuelo, SaberSword será mío y ustedes tendrás muchas hermanas con las cuales divertirse.

Estela: ansió conocerlas afondo.

Bella: ya quiero ser tu reina.

Sousuke: bueno pequeñas diviértanse, regreso en un rato.

Estela: en que estábamos.

Bella: yo estaba por aquí –menciono besando a su hermana mientras jugaba con su lengua, y su mano se paseaba por debajo de la falda de su hermana, acariciando sobre sus bragas, haciendo a su hermana gemír gustosa-

Sousuke: solo gardenme algo chicas.

Bella/Estela: claro Sou kun –se separaron del beso, dejando colgar un ligero hilo de baba, para después seguir con lo suyo-

Sousuke camino por el bar hasta que llego a un lugar donde encontró a sus soldados.

Sousuke: así que aquí estaban miserables restos de Muk.

X: ordene mi señor Sousuke.

Sousuke: bien, por lo que eh escuchado ustedes son los mejores –menciono a los demás-

X: asi es mi señor.

Sousuke: bueno, no debemos confiarnos, este chico nuevo es algo que no me tienen muy tranquilo.

X2: déjamelo, ami –hablo una chica de pelo negro con un mechón rojo, tenia unas curvas que mataban y un largo vestido negro, con avertura en su pierna izquierda mostrando una ligera malla, un poco mas oscura que su blanca piel.

Sousuke: como digas mi bella dama.

X2: bueno, parece que tenemos el tablero a nuestro favor mi señor.

Sousuke: ya lo creo.

Mientras en el Pokegremio.

Makarov: bien parece que todo esta mejor.

En eso Jaden comenzó a despertar poco a poco abriendo los ojos.

Jaden: ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Suki chan, Hana chan Donde? ¡Argh! –se quejo tomando su costilla.

Hana: Jaden kun –dijo preocupada- no te muevas aun estas muy débil.

Makarov: ¿estas bien chico?

Jaden: no, no lo se, ¿Gane?

Y con esta pregunta el maestro enloqueció.

Makarov: eso me recuerda –tomándolo de los hombros ante la vista de las chicas- ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE SABES LO PREOCUPADOS QUE NOS TENIAS A TODOS, LUCARIO ESTUPIDO, TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO COMETIERAS LOCURAS COMO ESTAS, QUE SI PASABA ALGO NOS LO INFORMARAS –gritaba furioso mientras zangoloteaba al pobre peliazulado, que tenia los ojos en espiral por lo mareado.

Withney: Maestro –menciono con una voz de ultratumba-

Makarov: AHORA NO, NO VEN QUE ESTOY OCUPADO GRITANDOLE A ESTE IDIOTA –en eso comenzó a sentir instinto asesino muy elevado, al voltearse solo pudo ver como la chicas ocultaban sus ojos detrás del pelo-

Withney: sabe lo difícil que fue estabilizarlo.

Makarov: yo… yo… yo –exclamaba atemorizado por las chicas-

Hana: Maestro, es usted un idiota –grito la Mightyena lanzándole una bola sombra que estrello al viejo Alakazam en una pared, el cual graciosamente callo recostado en una cama.

Withney: genial, ahora deberé curar al maestro también –exclamo fastidiada-

En ese instante apareció un joven pelinegro con una cola negra en llamas moradas.

X: bien, Hana me avisaron que debo llevar a Jaden a tu casa y… -paro al ver al maestro en K.O- ¿Qué paso con el maestro?

Hana: se le subió la presión jejeje –rio nerviosa- bueno Deyko, me ayudas.

Deyko: bien –dijo acercándose al peli azulado para subirlo a su espalda, el cual volvió a quedar inconsciente-

Pasaron 15 minutos y llegaron a la casa de Hana, donde dejaron a Jaden recostado en una cama.

Deyko: si necesitan algo díganmelo.

Hana: lo haremos.

Deyko: cuídalo, parece que el puede ser tu alfa, el cual ansiabas tanto.

Dichas palabras pusieron demasiado roja a la chica que empezó a gritar.

Hana: ¡Baka! No sabes lo que dices Baka, cállate Baka, Baka, Baka –gritaba muy avergonzada Hana, con una linda piel roja.

Deyko: jejeje, solo cuídalo –dijo desprendiendo sus alas para irse volando-

Hana: ese Baka, no sabe lo que dice –decía aun roja por la vergüenza-

Hana camino por su casa para encontrarse con Suki, que estaba cuidando a Jaden.

Suki: todo estará bien Oto san, mi Oka san y yo te cuidaremos.

Hana: Suki chan, por que no vas a lavarte, yo cuidare a Jaden kun.

Suki: hai Oka san.

Una vez que Suki se fue, Hana se fue a cambiar de ropa ya que la que tenía estaba muy rasgada. Al cambo de los minutos regreso con un Short de licra negro y una camiseta de tirantes blanca.

Hana poso su vista en Jaden que hace poco tiempo estaba despierto, pero gracias al maestro volvió a quedar inconsciente.

Hana: el maestro exagero.

En ese Instante Suki dice a su madre que esta lista para dormir, para después ser acompañada por la pequeña que se recostó con Jaden al igual que Hana en la cama matrimonial.

Suki: buenas noches Oka chan.

Hana: buenas noches Suki chan… -pensando- buenas noches Jaden kun –dijo para cerrar sus ojos ante el cansancio.

Mente de Jaden

Jaden: ¿Qué habrá querido decirme esa voz?

?: Elegido me escuchas –habla esta vez una voz diferente-

Jaden: espera, esta voz es distinta.

?: se que estas confundido, mi querido Elegido pero me han encerrado.

Jaden: me pareces familiar, pero…

?: Soy yo mi querido elegido, soy tu guardiana.

Jaden: mi guardiana.

En eso Jaden recibió un flashazo de una chica muy bonita de armadura negra, con pelo blanco y ojos morados.

?: No pensé que fuera a volver, el día que desapareció perdí toda la esperanza, pero me alegra que este bien.

Jaden: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

?: se que mi deber era protegerlo, mi querido elegido… pero esta vez necesito que usted me salve, mi cuerpo fue dormido en una de las bases de Death city, pero mi mente fue expulsada para usar mi cuerpo como una maquina, estoy avergonzada de mi debilidad –hablaba con tristeza la voz aparentemente femenina-

Jaden: no te recuerdo, pero si necesitas ayuda lo hare te buscare y te salvare.

?: Necesito tu ayuda –se escuchaba desesperada-

Jaden: no te vayas –gritaba preocupado-

?: Ayúdame –grito desesperada-

Jaden despertó sobre saltado y respirando agitadamente, para después ver que no estaba en casa con Nyu y Ely, siguió observando para ver que se encontraba en una cama junto a Suki y Hana. Al ver el cuerpo de Hana en esas ropas tan diminutas un rojo se apodero de su rostro y solo opto por no verla directamente, pero fue en vano ya que Hana despertó y sin querer pego sus pechos a la espalda de Jaden para abrazarlo.

Jaden: Hana chan.

Hana: nos tenias muy preocupadas –dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos-

Jaden: lo siento.

Hana: yo debería de pedirte disculpas –dijo avergonzada- si no hubieras llegado Suki y yo estaríamos muertas.

Jaden: no podía dejar que les pasara algo –comento sonriendo-

Hana comenzó a sonrojarse por la respuesta y poco a poco se comenzó a acercar a la cara de Jaden el cual inconscientemente hacia lo mismo, hasta que pegaron sus labios en un beso pero fueron sacados de sus acciones por…

Suki: Oto san despertó –grito con alegría, mientras ambos se alejaban un poco sonrojados, entonces Suki se arrojo sobre Jaden que solto un quejido de dolor leve-

Jaden: au.

Hana: su…Suki no… no te arrojes sobre Jaden, lo… lo lastimas.

Suki: lo siento Oto san.

Jaden: no te preocupes Su chan, estoy bien.

Después de levantarse Hana fue a preparar el desayuno y una vez que desayunaron se dirigieron al gremio donde encontraron a una peliblanca con vestido blanco el cual tenia dibujitos de triángulos azules y rojos, junto a un peli plata.

Makarov: vaya parece que te encuentras mejor Jaden.

En ese instante la peliblanca se volteo para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Jaden: ¿Quiénes son?

Makarov: sus nombres son Alex y Lara vienen de Ultimate Dojo.

Pero entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, la chica de nombre Lara, la cual lloraba corrió hacia Jaden derribándolo cuando se lanzo sobre el grito ¨**ERES TU**¨

Jaden: au.

Hana: oye que haces con Jaden kun.

Akina: suéltenme, yo la mato –forcejeaba de algunos miembros que la detenían- yo la mato nadie se le lanza asi a mi alfa.

Kasumi: parece que Jaden Kun es muy codiciado.

Ely solo estaba en blanco mientras Nyu tenia la idea de lanzarse igual sobre Jaden por que parecía divertido.

Lara: al fin te encontré mi querido hermanito.

Todos: hermano –gritaron con mucha sorpresa-

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…


	7. Dificil Desicion

El gremio estaba paralizado… hace pocos momentos entraron Jaden y Hana por el gremio para luego esta chica peliblanca se le lanzara encima gritándole hermano.

Jaden: ¿perdón señorita? Pero, ¿podría levantarse?

Lara: vamos hermanito, acaso no me reconoces –preguntaba muy triste, amenazando con lagrimas-

Akina: ¡levantate, de encima de mi alfa! –gritaba la arcanine, gritando, mientras era detenida por Lelouch y Deyko-

Deyko: esta pesadita.

Lelouch: ya veo que las caninas son más celosas.

Makarov: chibi, White claw, cerberus síganme a mi despacho.

Jaden se levanto, pero la peliblanca estaba agarrada de su brazo, lo cual incomodo mucho a las chicas que se proclamaban las hembras del Lucario.

Despacho.

Makarov: esta es una situación complicada.

Alex: Makarov sama, nosotros venimos por la alianza y para…

Lara: quiero llevar a mi hermano conmigo Makarov sama, estoy segura que ah Abuelito le dara gusto de verlo –comento sonriendo-

Kasumi: no es posible.

Lara: y… ¿Por qué no? –pregunto confundida-

Ely: por que el ya tiene un equipo.

Akina: a demás aun no me caso con el.

Hana: a demás ¿que es eso de que eres su hermana? Si ustedes dos son dos razas totalmente diferentes, el es un Lucario y tu una Togekiss.

Lara: bueno… este, yo –decia intimidada-

Alex: Lara, fue adoptada por el maestro Slash cuando Jaden era muy pequeño –hablo con mucha seriedad-

Makarov: si, el viejo Slash me hablo de ello.

Jaden: dices, ser mi hermana mayor.

Lara: claro hermanito.

Jaden se acerco y toco la mejilla de Lara, recibiendo un flashazo.

Flashback…

Se ve a un pequeño niño de pelo azul, este vestía una camiseta negra con las mangas negras y unos pantalones cortos azules, el cual corria aun lado de una niña de vestido blanco y pelo corto hasta el cuello, de color blanco.

X: prométeme que nunca nos separeremos .

X2: lo prometo Lara nee chan –decia sonriendo-

Lara: te quiero mucho Jaden –decia abrazandolo-

X: chicos –hablo un hombre de pelo azul palido, se miraba delgado y muy serio-

Jaden/Lara: abuelo.

Slash: es hora de irnos.

Lara/Jaden: si.

Fin del Flashback

Jaden estaba en trance, lo cual preocupo a los demás.

Hana: Jaden kun.

Makarov: dejalo, no ocurre nada, los lucarios tienen la curiosa habilidad de ver su pasado y futuro, al contacto con alguien o algo.

En eso en la mente de Jaden, este apaerece enfrente del mismo niño que estaba con Lara, pero este evoluciono a un Lucario en su forma pokemon.

Lucario: parece que recuerdas pocas cosas de nosotros.

Jaden: eso parece.

Lucario: no es una casualidad que nos llamemos igual, eso ya estaba predestinado.

Jaden: ¿Por qué te sacrificaste por mi?

Lucario: al igual que las Gardevoir… nosotros cuando tenemos la oportunidad nos sacrificamos intentando brindar otra oportunidad, dependiendo de cómo es nuestro entrenador.

Jaden: entiedo.

El Lucario se acerco, a Jaden… los ojos de ambos brillaron en azul, mientras el Lucario poso su mano en la frente de Jaden.

Lucario: desbloqueare, un poco mis memorias, para que no se te haga difícil hablar con nuestra hermana.

En eso la mente de Jaden recibió varios recuerdos, que lo marearon un poco.

Lucario: es normal que te canses, al recibir tantos recuerdos Jaden, pero recuerda… nos necesitamos y debemos cumplir nuestra misión.

Fuera de la mente de Jaden este ya había reaccionado.

Lara: hermano.

Jaden la miro fijo y la abrazo, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

Jaden: Lara… mi querida hermana, perdóname.

Lara: no fue tu culpa Jaden.

Jaden: ¿Cómo esta el abuelo?

Lara: muy emocionado, quiere verte otra vez… por eso vine por ti hermanito –dijo viéndolo a los ojos- quiero que vengas conmigo y formemos un equipo junto a Alex kun.

Kiba: sobre mi cadáver… si quieres llevarte a Jaden ni san deberás vencerme primero.

Ante esto Lara dio un paso atrás escondiéndose tras Jaden.

Alex: encuentro negado... ya que Lara no es de las chicas que les gusta pelear, hace poco mato una mosca y se sintió culpable por días.

Lara: no me lo recuerdes –con aura depresiva-

Jaden: jejeje, sigues siendo tan tierna.

Alex: si quieren pelear, con mucho gusto lo hare, aun que mi raza no sea violenta.

Suki: oye –jalando la ropa de Alex-

Alex: si.

Suki: tu eres el angel –dijo con emoción-

Con estas palabras todo el mundo quedo impresionado, ya que la niña había dicho algo sumamente confuso y que dejo al pobre pelipalta totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, por el nombre con el que lo llamaron.

Alex: A- ¿Angel? –dijo con una gota surcando su nuca-

Suki: si tu eres el angel que nos salvo a Oka chan y Oto san de los raros de piedra.

Alex: no se de que habalas –pensando- que niña tan lista.

Makarov:-pensando- Suki es muy perspcias.

Hana: ¿entonces tu? –interrumpida-

Makarov: Jaden… si quieres ir con tu familia, puedes hacerlo hijo, recuerda que una vez que eres de SaberSword siempre lo seras, las puertas están abiertas para ti.

Lara: lo vez querido hermanito, Makarov quiere que vengas con nosotros.

Suki: no Oto san, no te vallas por favor –decia abrazado a Jaden-

Hikari: no, nos dejes Oto sama.

Lara: O… oto san, no… no me digas que.

Akina: asi es chica, Jaden kun, me revento en la cama… dando como resultado mi querido Kiba, asi como a suki y Hikari, las cuales son hijas de Hana y Akina.

Lara: Jaden ¿es cierto?

Jaden: no… no claro que no.

Kasumi: pero si aun recuerdo, cuando estábamos en cama y me hacías gritar de placer que me llenaras una y otra vez con tu leche.

Lara: ¿Jaden?

Jaden: aaaah! No les creas, eso es mentira.

Makarov: ya niñas, dejen de mentir Jaden no, las embarazo.

Jaden: Lara no estoy seguro, de esto.

Alex: ¿por que no lo piensas? Nosotros estaremos aquí hasta mañana.

Jaden: claro… lo pensare –dijo caminando fuera de la habitación-

Nyu: ¿Jaden kun?

Jaden: Nyu… por favor, quiero estar solo –dijo en voz baja con la cabeza agachada-

Con esto Nyu bajo sus orejas de Mew en señal de decepción (hagan de cuenta un perrito regañado)

Jaden salió del gremio y camino por la ciudad, dejar esta ciudad que conoció hace poco, el Lucario camino y se sentó bajo un árbol.

Mientras por otro lado se miraba una gran batalla.

X: ¡terremoto! –en ese instante una bota verde impacto el piso, creando un movimiento sísmico, que derribo a un Magmotar y una Laturn-

Magmotar: ¿Qué quieres? Nieto de Makarov, por que me atacas –pregunto el hombre pelirrojo, de gran masa corporal y de piel morena-

Sousuke: se que mi abuelo no te cae bien, te pido que te unas a mi, asi podremos sacar al viejo de una vez por todas del juego.

Magmotar: ¿y yo que gano?

Sousuke: poder sobre tu ciudad.

Magmotar: estoy dentro.

Sousuke: ¿y tu que me dices mi bella Sally?

Sally: nunca me unire a ti.

Nota… aquellos que no deseen leer Yuri Hentai absténganse de leer este párrafo.

Sousuke: es una lastima… Bella, Estela puede jugar con ella.

Bella: como digas.

Estela: Sou –kun.

La gemelas usaron Dulce aroma el cual fue calmando a la fiera.

Bella: eso es preciosa –decía lamiendo el cuello de la chica peliazulada-

Estela: deja que te consistamos –decía moviendo los pechos de la chica-

Sally: no, por favor… no quiero.

Bella: no te resistas –decía besándola-

Estela: sabemos que eso te gusta.

Las gemelas tenían en su poder a la pobre peli azulada, mientras Estela la estimulaba en su intimidad, Bella tenia ocupada la boca de la chica, mamando sus pechos.

Bella: eres buena, preciosa.

Estela: pero que húmeda estas aquí –decía metiendo y sacando sus dedos de la vagina de la chica-

Sally: no por favor no mas.

Estela: ¿que quieres mas?… con mucho gusto –exclamo para comenzar a lamer su vagina-

Bella: tranquila hermosa, tu ocúpate de estas –decía presionándola mientras mamaba los pechos de la Bellossom-

Fin del Yuri Hentai.

Sousuke: simpre tan creativas jajajajajajaja.

Staraptor: señor, tenemos a otros mas interesados por la causa.

Sousuke: Excelente, el viejo caera muy pronto.

Volviendo con Jaden

Jaden: que puedo hacer… no quiero alejarme de los niños y las chicas, pero si no lo hago desde ahorita, será peor en el futuro que estén totalmente encariñados conmigo… a demás, asi podría volver a ver al viejo cascarrabias y retomar nuestro entrenamiento que quedo inconcluso. Pero, el entrenamiento de los niños es importante y sigo mal por la pelea con ese tal Archie.

X: difíciles las deciciones.

Jaden: tu eres… eres Lelouch, ¿cierto?

Lelouch: el mismo –decia sonriendo el Houndom- ¿puedo sentarme?

Jaden: claro.

Lelouch: escuche, que te ibas.

Jaden: vaya que viajan rápido las noticias.

Lelouch: si… y también que Nyu a destruido 7 mesas en el gremio junto a Akina, Hana, Ely y Kasumi.

Jaden: vaya.

Leleouch: no espero, lavarte el cerebro como mucho pensarían, pero desde que llegaste los niños están muy encariñados contigo, además las chicas tienen un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes había visto.

Jaden: es que eso es lo dificl para mi.

Lelouch: ya se solucionara.

Jaden: ¿que harias si, supieras que no duras en este mundo siempre y que te iras de el dejando a tus seres queridos?

Lelouch: es normal que todos debamos morir alguna vez, pero… de ser asi, yo intentaría pasar todo el tiempo que sea posible con ellos.

Jaden: entiendo.

Lelouch: regreso al gremio, para evitar que hagan mas desastres… ¿vienes?

Jaden: no… debo pensar bien las cosas.

Lelouch: suerte.

Jaden: ¡Lelouch!

El pelinegro volteo.

Jaden: gracias.

Lelouch: de que… para eso están los amigos –dijo sonriendo para después irse-

Jaden: será una larga noche.

La noche paso y en varias casa las chicas tenían el mismo pensamiento en sus cabezas.

Chicas: no puedes irte Jaden kun.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se encontraron y se dirigieron al gremio con la esperanza de convencer a Jaden que no se fuera, pero solo encontraron a Lara y Alex con el maestro platicando fuera del gremio.

Akina: ¿Qué se cree esa?

Hana: es la hermana de Jaden, recuerda.

Makarov: buenos días chicas.

Lara: buenos días.

Akina: buenos días maestro –y sin mas entro al gremio junto con Kasumi y Ely-

Lara: ¿dije algo que no debía?

Hana: no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que, no sabemos que haremos sin Jaden por aquí.

Lara: lo quieren mucho verdad.

Nyu: nyu es la novia de Jaden kun, y vamos a tener muchos Jadencitos y muchas Nyucitas.

Alex: jejeje parece que tu hermano es muy codiciado Lara chan.

Lara: si jejejeje.

Hana: aun no llega.

Makarov: no hija.

En eso se ve como una sombra se acerca a lo lejos, dejando apreciar una cabellera azulada muy desordenada.

Hana: Jaden.

Jaden: ya tengo una respuesta.

CONTINUARA…


	8. yo te protegere

Bueno espero que la continuación les agrade… lo digo ahorita antes de que me amenacen de muerte puede haber ciertas escenas parecidas a las de Fairy Tail, como también algunos nombres que aparecen en ese y otros animes, aclaro que no soy dueño de ellos solo de la historia… mi propósito solo es el de entretenerlos.

Los capítulos son posibles gracias a mi mano derecha Luck-Lugia que es el que me orienta en el tema de pokemon, en cuanto a las habilidades y tipos… bueno pasemos al fic

Cap. 7 Yo te protegeré…

Al llegar el joven Lucario se sembró un silencio muy incomodo…

Jaden: ya tengo mi decisión…

Lara se emociono y abrazo a Jaden, diciendo que estaba muy feliz de que decidiera acompañarlos a su gremio pero…

Jaden: lo siento Lara nee chan –dijo separándola mientras la miraba a los ojos- me quedare –los ojos de la chica comenzaban a humedecerse- no puedo alejarme de estas personas que me cuidaron cuando perdí mi memoria, se que el viejo estará decepcionado pero encontré amigos que necesitan de mi.

Lara: -llorando- pero… pero… yo, yo te necesito con… conmigo, Jaden ni san, por favor –dijo apretando el abrazo intentando que el peli azulado cambiara de opinión-

Jaden: perdón nee chan –dijo abrazándola mas fuerte y dándole un beso en la frente- prometo que pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Lara: -frustada- ¿para que? ¿Para que no cumplas otra promes?a –dijo con lágrimas en su ojos-

Jaden: no nee chan, lo que pasa es que –intento explicar el Lucario, pero Lara lo empujo para que la suelte, para después irse volando.

Alex: genial cara de perro… ya la hiciste llorar –dice caminado en la dirección que iba la chica-

Jaden: nee chan –exclamo con preocupación-

Hana: ¿Jaden kun? ¿Estas seguro de esto? –pregunto sintiéndose culpable de ver a Lara así-

Jaden: si Hana chan, Lara es mi hermana… y no es que quiera sonar cruel pero… estoy seguro que debe comenzar a independizarse de mi.

Makarov: Jaden… a Lara la conozco desde que desapareciste… estoy seguro que solo necesita tiempo para entender todo –hablo muy calmado el viejo Alakazam-

Jaden: lo se viejo… bueno Hana chan por que no…

Hana: gracias –salto encima del Lucario- sabia que no me abandonarías –dijo feliz aferrándose al lucario-

Makarov: bueno niños entremos al gremio, así avisaremos que te quedaras con nosotros.

Una vez dada la noticia de que Jaden se quedaría en SaberSword, las sillas volaban como una que otra botella de licor, las peleas no se hacían esperar entre los miembros tampoco (cual quiere parecido con Fairy Tail es mera coincidencia pero por si acaso… no soy dueño de Fairy Tail solo uso la idea para entretener a los lectores), las ¨chicas de Jaden¨ estaban con el alimentándolo en la boca, dándole agua y no dejándolo solo… aunque el había dicho que podía hacerlo solo, estas se negaban diciendo que aun estaba débil y tenia que descansar.

Mientras en otro lado una linda peliblanca se había cansado de volar y termino entrando a los barrios mas bajos de la ciudad, donde varios habitantes la miraban como un pedazo de carne muy jugoso y eso era en especial los hombres.

Lara caminaba por los barrios bajos, hasta que llego a lo que parecía una pradera y se recargo en un árbol.

Lara: Jaden… ni san… ¿por que? –decía derramando lagrimas- tu… tu dijiste –snif- que… -snif- nunca… me abandonarías.

Flashback…

Estaba una pequeña peliblanca llorando en las piernas de su abuelo por que unos niños la molestaban por el color de su pelo llamándolo la ancianita.

Slash: no llores mi pequeña, no pasa nada –decía sonriendo, solo como un abuelo sabe-

Lara: ¿pero? Ellos… -snif- me dicen ancianita.

Slash: no le tomes importancia Lara… tu cabello es muy hermoso.

En eso la puerta del gremio se abre dejando caer a un niño pelirrojo, uno calvo y uno de pelo verde.

X: ahora si cabeza de flama, cabeza de foco y cabeza de césped pídanle disculpas a mi hermana.

Treecko: perdón.

Monferno: lo lamentamos, no te diremos ancianita.

Squirtle: pero que no se nos acerque Jaden por favor.

Jaden: listo Nee chan–dijo sonriendo ampliamente- nunca te abandonare Lara, y nadie puede meterse contigo.

Lara: gracias Jaden ni san–dijo abrazándolo-

Fin Flashback…

Lara seguía en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que era vigilada por alguien.

X: pero que preciossssa, essssssa nossssssss, divertirá –dijo alejándose del lugar-

Volviendo al gremio

Jaden estaba aun pensando en la reacción de su hermana cuando los niños lo sacaron de su trance…

Kiba: hola ni san –dijo muy animado como de costumbre-

Suki: Oto san ¿Quién es la chica de pelo blanco?

Hikari: si Oto san.

Jaden: ella es mi hermana –dijo sonriendo-

Suiki: ¿entonces es mi tia?

Jaden: -gota en la nuca- algo asi –en ese instante un tarro de madera le golpeo la cabeza y miro al culpable como un chico de pelo verde que cargaba dos katanas de color jade.

Jade: Oye tu…

X: que paso nuevo, ¿acaso no te gusta las bebidas? –dijo sonriendo-

Jaden: no te pases de listo –amenzo serio.

X: crees poder contra mi… yo soy Azzuen el…

Jaden: ¡el pulverizado! –grito al momento de saltarle encima y darle una lluvia de patadas y puñetazos-

Azzuen: maldito –grito al momento de patear a Jaden-

Jaden: desgraciado –dijo levantándose-

Azzuen: veamos que puedes hacer ahora –dijo desenvainado sus Katanas-

Jaden: hm – en sus manos una energía azulada se hacia presente-

Azzuen comenzó con las estocadas que eran fácilmente evadidas por el chico Lucario, en un momento de desesperación Azzuen lanzo un mal corte y termino estropeando la comida de Lelouch, ya que había caído encima de su pay la cerveza que tomaba Deyko.

Deyko: ¡oigan!

Lelouch: pagaran por eso… ese era el ultimo pay de Sistrus berry.

Los dos pokemon tipo Fuego se lanzaron contra el usuario de espadas y el de Aura, haciendo que una nube de polvo se levantara donde estaba la pelea.

Jaden: no me muerdas Lelouch –grito Jaden-

Azzuen: no Deyko, ¡por favor no uses terremoto en mi! –gritaba aterrado-

Deyko: quien pateo mi cabeza.

Jaden: lo siento pensé que eras Lelouch.

Lelouch: fíjate a donde apuntas esas espadas cabeza de arbusto –grito moelsto-

Makarov: ¡Aaaalto! –grito histérico el viejo-

En eso la nube se empieza a disipar y se ve como Jaden era asfixiado por Deyko, Mientras Jaden le hacia una llave con las piernas a Azzuen, el cual intentaba hacerle una vasectomía a Lelouch, mientras este mordía uno de los brazos de Deyko.

Makarov: ¿Qué se creen unos crios? –grito a todo pulmón-

Ja/De/Le/Az: el empezó –gritaron al mismo tiempo-

Pero de la nada se empezó a sentir un instinto asesino que hizo que los chicos se soltaran, ya que este instinto asesino iba dirigido a Jaden… el Lucario volteo despacio y se dio cuenta que la que mandaba este instinto era la misma Whitney.

Whitney: Jaden… no te había dicho que tenias que descansar –dijo sonriendo mientras desprendía ese instinto homicida-

Jaden: -nervioso- Whitney… jejeje hola.

Whitney: chicas su paciente espera –dio la orden-

Jaden al ver a las chicas pudo notar que cada una de ellas vestía como enfermera, lo cual causo dos reacciones una ponerse completamente rojo y la otra fue en los demás miembros varones del gremio, los cuales sufrieron una hemorragia nasal por tal vista tan gloriosa.

Nyu: Nyu cuidara a Jaden kun –dijo con su habitual tono infantil-

Kasumi: Jaden Kun, esta linda enfermera te cuidara muy bien –le dijo con su siempre sensual voz-

Akina: Jaden kun es hora de un baño de esponja –menciono mostrando la esponja y una cubeta-

Hana: -pensando- ¿como me metieron en esto? -estaba muy roja y muda por la vergüenza-

Ely: Jaden kun parece que tienes mucha fiebre.

Whitney chasqueo los dedos y entonces las chicas tomaron a Jaden y lo llevaron a un cuarto, no sin antes escucharse unos ¨maldito suertudo¨ ¨eres mi héroe Jaden¨ ¨Maestro enseñenos sus tecnicas¨

Jaden: ya les dije que estoy bien… -Portazo-

Mientras en otro lado ya comenzaba a oscurece y Alex estaba muy preocupado.

Alex: oh ¿Arceus por que me odias? Si algo le pasa a Lara yo…

Flashback

Slash: no te tenemos que repetir que tan importante es Lara para mi, verdad Alex –dijo mientras detrás de el se posaban varios pokemon Luchadores enormes-

Alex: este si MA… maestro Slash –dijo muy asustado olvidando que el tenia, ventaja sobre el tipo luchador-

Slash: más te vale, o podría suceder que uno de los pocos Lugia que quedan desaparezca-

Alex: ya… ya entendí –dijo asustado-

Fin del Flashback…

Alex: debo buscar a Jaden, tiene que ayudarme a encontrar a su hermana o estoy muerto –dijo blanco del miedo mientras salía corriendo a mil por hora-

Volviendo con Jaden…

Jaden: chicas no creo que esto sea necesario… -dijo mientras cada una de ellas, le revisaba algo-

Nyu: noooo –grito asustada- el corazón de Jaden kun se detuvo –dijo mientras intentaba buscar las palpitaciones en el pie de Jaden dejando una grana gota detrás de la nuca de todos-

Jaden: Nyu el corazón no esta ahí…

Akina: bueno chicas comencemos con el baño.

Eso solo hizo que Jaden se pusiera rojo y salio corriendo de ahí, pero con la mala fortuna de que las chicas lo perseguían… justo cuando pensó que las había perdido Nyu se le habiaenta encima lo cual causa que derribe a alguien que estaba frente a el.

Jaden: auch.

Nyu: Nyu atrapo a Jaden kun.

Alex: fíjate animal.

Jaden: oye que paso Alex… ¿no se han ido?

Alex: tu hermana esta desaparecida Jaden, ayúdame a buscarla –dijo muy preocupado-

Alex le tendió la mano a Jaden, pero este al aceptarla fue llevado a una visión…

Vision…

Lara: no por favor no me hagan daño –decía llorando muy asustada- ¡Jaden Ni san! ¡Alex Kun! Auxilio.

Fin de la visión…

Jaden cayo cansado tomando su cabeza

Jaden: -Impactado- ¡Lara!

En eso Jaden comenzó a correr fuera del gremio mientras Alex extendió sus alas para darle alcance. El peli azulado cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar el aura de su hermana, la cual detecto a unos kilómetros de su posición.

Alex: Jaden ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –pregunto muy intrigado por su protegida-

Jaden: pase lo que pase, no dejare que interfieras Alex… yo debo cuidarla, esa fue nuestra promesa-

El Peli azulado acelero mientras varios recuerdos invadían su mente, de cuando eran niños… pero el recuerdo mas fresco y doloroso fue verla llorar ese mismo día, cuando le dijo que no se iria con ellos, sino que se quedaría en SaberSword.

Jaden: perdóname Lara –susurro al viento-

Jaden acelero al igual que Alex y llegaron donde un Machoke, tenia a su hermana sujeta de las manos, mientras esta lloraba y pataleaba pidiendo auxilio, a Jaden y Alex.

Jaden: ¡Lara! –Grito-

Lara: Jaden Ni san. –Grito desesperada-

Machoke: jajajaja asi que tu eres la basura que tiene por hermano –dijo divertido al ver a Jaden aun lastimado-

Alex: ¡Lara! –grtio preocupado-

Jaden: Alex te dije que no te metas –sentencio con su pupila dilatada-

Machoke: chicos encárguense de el…

Jaden corrió hacia donde estaban los pokemhumanos, poniéndose de frente con un Grumpig el cual se asusto por la velocidad del peli azulado… Jaden lo levanto al cielo de una patada Alta, para después en el aire darle un movimiento de combate cerrado que el pobre sujeto no pudo evadir y después enterrar la cabeza de su contrincante en el suelo, al momento de caer…

Jaden: tsk… basura –dijo al ver como el pobre hombre se levantaba con dificultad, mientras este lo miraba muy asustado-

El Grumpig se levanto pero fue tarde ya que Jaden, lo lastimo dándole ataque de garra umbría, dejando al Grumpig fuera de combate.

X: yo aquí no me hayo… adiosssssss –exclamo el chico serpiente-

Pero Jaden uso velocidad extrema para quedar frente a el…

Jaden: no son más que unos malditos abusadores… pero cometieron el error de intentar algo con mi hermana.

X: ¿esssspera podemossss negociarlo? –menciono con miedo el seviper-

Jaden: claro… tu alma… a cambio del perdón –dijo al momento de patearlo en la cara y mandarlo lejos-

Seviper: malnassssscido –menciono con dolor-

Jaden camino de manera lenta eh imponente ante el joven reptil, pero este se defendió lanzado un ataque de cola venenosa que le dio en el pecho a Jaden, lo cual solo había logrado cortar un poco de la venda.

Seviper: lo sssssiento, yo podría ssssserte útil ssssolo –pero fue tarde-

Jaden: ¡golpe centrado! –grito impactando su puño contra el rostro del reptil, al cual le rompió uno de sus rojos colmillos-

Machoke: son un dio de invisibles, miren que dejarse derrotar por alguien tan débil.

Jaden caminaba lento hacia el machoke…

Jaden: deja a mi hermana –ordeno el peli azulado-

Machoke: atrás o la zorra se muere –amenazo apretando mas las manos de Lara-

Lara: aaaa –chillo de dolor-

Jaden: te arrepentirás por eso –Jaden uso velocidad extrema y le soltó un golpe centrado en el estomago al Machoke que cayo de rodillas, tomándose el estomago-

Machoke: hijo de perra.

Lara: Jaden ni san… yo… yo tenia mucho miedo -dice abrazandolo, mientras lagrimas caian por sus ojos-

Jaden: todo esta bien Lara nee chan –dijo devolviendo el abrazo- no te preocupes yo iempre te protegeré.

Lara: solo enrojeció un poco y su hermano la solto.

Machoke: siente mi furia –dijo soltando un golpe pero Jaden lo de tubo con una mano, pero este por la fuerza del impacto lo hizo retroceder aun deteniendo el puño-

Jaden: -pensando- a este no debo tomarlo a la ligera.

Machoke: ¡GOLPE DE KARATE! –grito mientras este golpeaba a Jaden mandándolo a volar-

Jaden: ¡argh! –Pensando- aun tengo ese daño causado por Archie… aunque odie reconocerlo sigo siendo muy débil, soy metal y el Luchador… si recibo otro de esos golpes terminare muy mal.

Machoke: ¿Qué paso niño bonito? ¿Toda esa fuerza solo fue para lucirte? –pregunto riendo-

Jaden: claro que no… por que ahora –adoptando una pose muy conocida para los fans de DBZ- pagaras todo el mal que has hecho –en sus manos una gran esfera de Aura comenzaba a aparecer.

Machoke: imposible… eso es mentira… casi nadie puede –decía muy asustado-

Jaden: ¡ESFERA AURA! –Grito arrojando la esfera de gran tamaño que termino golpeando y dejando fuera de combate al Machoke, el cual no se movio de la impresion-

En eso Jaden cae de rodillas apenas pudiendo sostenerse.

Lara: Jaden ni san –dijo preocupada, se acerco a ver que no estuviera muy lastimado, mientras Alex se acercaba-

Alex: vaya que lo hiciste bien… el viejo estaría orgulloso de ti –dijo sonriendo-

Jaden: no necesito que me alabes cara de Tanuki –dijo sonriendo-

Alex: ¡TANUKI! –Grito furioso- ni quien te este alabando.

Jaden: tu lo haces Tanuki –contesto burlesco-

Alex: -furioso- al menos no parezco perro callejero a medio morir.

Jaden: y yo no soy un Ta… un –Este se había quedado dormido, por el esfuerzo recargado en Lara.

Lara: gracias por cumplir tu promesa Ni san –dijo sonriendo-

En otro lado de la ciudad podemos observar a un Tyranitar de color ¿gris? Bueno el estaba sentado en un trono junto a Dos gemelas.

Sousuke: ¿chicas donde esta la nueva? –pregunto con interés-

Bella: Sally.

En ese instante aparece una peli azulada, de bonito cuerpo, unas cuantas escamas en su cuerpo y un collar con pichos en el cuello, del cual jalaba una de las gemelas para que se moviera hacia Sousuke… lo extraño es que estaba completamente desnuda.

Estela: el jefe te necesita primor –dijo jalando a la chica que se notaba había estado llorando-

Sousuke: ven pequeña, ya sabes que hacer- indico a la chica que solo podía derramar lagrimas de impotencia-

Bella: buena niña –dijo al momento en que la chica se acercaba y comenzaba a lamer la pierna de la chica-

Sousuke: quiero el Show completo –dijo mientras se relajaba y se ponía a observar a su 2 reinas adiestrar a la nueva-

Estela: estas mejorando cariño.

Sousuke: -pensando- solo unos días y… el decrepito caerá jajajaja.

Volviendo al gremio Saber Sword, Jaden yacía en una cama mientras su hermana y Whitney lo cuidaban.

Whitney: este chico me sacara canas verdes, no me molesta encontrármelo, ¿pero por que siempre tiene que ser herido? ¿Por qué no puede ser en un bar?

Lara: gracias por cuidar de mi hermano Whitney san –dijo muy respetuosa-

Whitney: no hay cuidado querida, solo te pediré que si es posible que te quedes con el… lo cuides por que el muy problemático se la pasa de problema en problema.

Lara: le pediré a Alex Kun que le lleve una carta a mi abuelito, en la cual le dire que me quedare con Ni san.

Whitney: bueno chica si quieres dormir con tu hermano trata de no lastimarlo por favor.

Lara: hai.

Así Whitney abandono la habitación dejando a los hermanos solos… mientras Lara tomaba un papel y comenzó a escribir una carta… que a los minutos le fue entregada a Alex.

Alex: ¿Cómo que me regresare solo? –dijo asustado por la reacción que tendría el viejo con el-

Lara: por favor Alex kun… necesito quedarme para cuidar a mi Ni san –pidió suplicante-

Alex: e… e… es que no… no se –en ese momento Lara le dio un beso en el cachete lo cual lo calmo-

Lara: confió en ti Alex kun –dijo sonriendo-

Alex: bien Lara, lo hare por ti y el cara de perro. –dijo sonriendo para salir de la habitación-

Lara se acerco a su hermano y se acostó con el en la cama, mientras esta se pegaba a su pecho.

Jaden: Nee chan –dijo dormido-

Lara: si Ni san, estoy contigo y no me separare de ti lo juro –dijo para cerrar los ojos, mientras abrazaba a su hermano menor, para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo-

CONTINUARA…


End file.
